Ascendant
by The Other Jet Engine
Summary: Taishakuten isn't one to give up on something just because it's difficult.
1. Going Nowhere With You

There is a dimension in which a Tenkai fell into darkness, in part due to the actions of a thunder god named Taishakuten, whose love for the late Lord Ashura spurred him into action...with disastrous results.

There is a dimension in which superheroes are the norm, centered around a certain Izuku Midoriya who was born without a superpower but still longs to be a part of the super community, which he achieves after a fateful encounter with his beloved hero All Might...with not-so-disastrous results.

But what happens when you are a fan of both RG Veda and My Hero Academia, and you and your friend start joking around one day about RG Veda characters in the My Hero Academia world, or vice versa?

The result of this is a third dimension. One in which gods and superpowered individuals co-exist. One where Taishakuten and Izuku Midoriya's paths cross, they begin contemplating each other's deepest desires, and become the best of friends after facing a buncha trials and tribulations.

The world is small, but the drama is big.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own RG Veda or My Hero Academia…Nope, still don't own it. If I did, Deku X Melissa, Yasha X All For One, Ashura X Karyoubinga, Hawks X Kujaku, Endeavor X Kaminari and Souma X Edgeshot would be canon, Deku would be Yasha and All For One's surrogate child, and Taishakuten would have to eat only a strand of Ashura-oh's hair to gain his power. But since I don't, I have to deal with writing fanfiction.**

**I am following the greats on Archive Of Our Own, be it Gentrychild with the amazing fic of the same name, JeffMen103 with Deku:The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope and Flippythedemon with Daughter Of The King:Zilla. There's also an overuse of Japanese and Hindi words, and Melissa has a longevity quirk to match Deku's divine lifespan.**

**OK, before we get to the story, lemme get something straight. **

**1\. ****All For One is the secondary king of the Yasha clan and a very rare individual in the god race that manifested a quirk. That led him to becoming the most feared and powerful being in both Tenkai and the human world. **

**2\. AFO can be used to steal not only quirks, but godly abilities as well. **

**3\. Deku retains the Midoriya surname since his mother Inko is human. **

**4\. ****King Hisashi(All For One) was afraid that Taishakuten would kidnap his newborn son, his most precious treasure, and then use the baby against him. So he advised his wife Inko to take Izuku and run. There, mother and son took refuge in the Westlands, and Izuku grew up together with Ryuu-oh's heir Naga, treating each other like brothers. **

**5\. Because of this, Deku has no idea he is a Yasha with a quirk to boot, and just believes he's a quirkless human being. That led him to inheriting OFA. **

**6\. Deku and Naga attend UA together. **

**7\. Just like how Ashura is destined to destroy the universe, Deku is destined to save it from the destruction Ashura will bring. **

**Part 1:First Contact  
Part 2:A Digital Frontier  
Part 3:The Long Haul  
Part 4:All Fall Down  
Part 5:The Final Frontier **

* * *

_This is a tale._

_A tale of heroes, and of villains. Of a love story, a team, that consumed the entirety of Tenkai._

_It is a tale that will not be forgotten. Which will stick in the mind of those who listened to it even after Clamp and Kohei Horikoshi has long published other mangas for them to read._

_It happened long ago, maybe even 2000 years, which is an entirely different era already, just ask cell phone developers—and yet, the story remains rich and alive to us looking in on it. Because it is a tale about normal people, people like ourselves, struggling not just with the difficulties of life, but also with powers that we may not have but that represent dilemmas that are no less present for us. It is about people who have dreams and desires, fears and insecurities, that are real to every one of us._

_Power. Love. Survival. Pigeons. Shoes._

_It is these desires that blur the border between heaven and earth. It is these desires that are present as our story begins, in a planet that yet bathes in light. A people who can yet feel free and happy, despite the chaos and destruction that the Holy War has brought._

_Because they have no idea that those all-too-human emotions of our main protagonists are about to sink their world into darkness, an all-consuming darkness that will last for…just over 300 years, after which it will be removed forever, provided that the next generation doesn't mess things up again. But never mind that right now._

_Because this is the end of an era._

_And it starts now. _

_At the dawn of creation, the place between the sky and the earth was under the gods' rule. Though humans had no power, they lived in unchanging peace under the king of the gods, the Celestial __Emperor. The land was limitless and richly painted with every color, and the sky was high and clear. Even the Ashuras, the strongest guardian warriors of the Emperor, enjoyed a tranquil break from the bloodshed. _

_There was but one continent on Earth that was beyond the gods' rule. _

The United States Of America.

_The USA was a glorious, free world filled with wonders, such as the Tardis Field where the space-time-traveling, part-mechanical, part-organic creatures known as Tardises lived, the mysterious Men In Black, the great spaceship named the NCC-1701 Enterprise, and many more. It was also the birthplace of the Avengers, a movie, cartoon, and comic franchise about a buncha superheroes that will never be forgotten in a million years and Leyenar Oh, the Celestial Emperor of the movie industry. One of the most interesting things about the USA was that a human monarch known as the President ruled in the Celestial Emperor's place, and everybody could voice their opinions without worry. Hell, they could even dethrone their ruler and replace him or her with somebody new if they wanted to! It was called "impeachment." _

_Our story began in the Eastlands, with the news that a bio-luminescent baby was born! After that, exceptional individuals began popping up all over the world. The cause was unclear. Time passed, and the exceptional became the norm. And everybody lived happily ever after since then...__That is, until the dark cloud of war descended upon the land. One of the Celestial Emperor's military commanders, Taishakuten, single-handedly raised a rebel army and stormed the Royal Palace to raise the severed head of the Celestial Emperor before all. It was the beginning of a turbulent age. This is where our story begins._

* * *

**(An image of a teary-eyed Taishakuten appears, having just killed Lord Ashura)**

**_あの日守ると決めた 約束はこの胸に…_**

**(As Taishakuten lifts his head, his hair becomes shorter and a golden third eye appears on his forehead. It appears that his armor has also changed to a more sleek, futuristic design and a Captain Garlock-****e****sque white trench coat with cyan blue flames is draped over it. ****This shift symbolizes his transformation from Taishakuten to Dekiru as he is now in Hero Mode as images of the past fly by) **

_**全てを失うことで**_

_**今 救える命があるのなら**_

**(Taishakuten looks up to the clear, blue sky, Izuku Midoriya by his side. They are later joined by Melissa Shield, Kendappa, Kujaku and Classes 1-A and 1-B of UA. All of them are in their respective hero costumes, symbolizing their status as the "real-life Avengers" while a Tardis is shown behind them)**

**_喜んで全部をあげよう_**

**(****A transition comes to a single shot to 2075 Taishakuten holding Lord Ashura's dead body and Izuku receiving One For All from All Might)**

**_この気持ちが初めての生きがいだ_**

**(The Six Stars with the League Of Villains appear onscreen, followed by Shashi, Tenoh, Hanranya and the Four Heavenly Generals)**

**_傷跡は隠さないで_**

**(As present-day Taishakuten keeps walking forward in his hero costume, images of Lord Ashura, Bishamonten, All Might and finally Izuku flash behind him)**

_**絶****望も武器にして**_

_**生きると決めたんだよ**_

**(Scenes from the past scroll downward in film style as Taishakuten's steps quicken, finally running with his destination in mind:a distant galaxy)**

**_精一杯この涙かきわけて_**

**_君に全てをあげるから_**

**(A scene of the heist team along with UA's staff fighting against the Six Stars are shown)**

**_お願いどうか消えないでくれ_**

**_あの日「守る」と決めた_**

**_約束はこの胸に_**

**(Taishakuten and Izuku are shown reaching out to each other in the vast expanse of space)**

**_消えそうな希望だとしても行け_**

**(Silhouettes of the heist team are shown ready to battle, dim light illuminating their features)**

Galaxies, some of the most beautiful things in the universe. Stars abound in galaxies as the sand covers a beach, creating a luminous spectacle for anyone see, or at least anyone who has access to an observatory or satellites, or a really big ship. The spiral shape of a galaxy represents the way galaxies move themselves in the vastness of the space, where there is only black matter. Or does it represent something more? The eternal struggle of life, always striving to survive, evolve and, especially, live. What is the purpose of a life whose only objective is to exist, to consume energy? Where do happiness, beauty, hope, faith and love fit in? There should be something beyond the Beyond, right? Those were the thoughts of a pensive man who had lost his innocence long ago. However, he dismissed those thoughts when an entire galaxy exploded in front of his ship.

"Shields are going down!" a technician called, tapping furiously at his terminal keyboard. "Mirror armor plating detaching!"

The man didn't seem bothered.

"We received severe hits in blocks 566 through 630," another one warned in a preoccupied tone. A blast illuminated the heavens overhead, revealing the presence of a white flag billowing in the cosmic winds. It was decorated with a flaming star that vaguely looked like the Avengers symbol.

"Damage?" he asked, with a neutral voice, calmly walking to the front of the bridge.

He had short silver hair and was wearing a white suit of armor, blue lines tracing small separations in the armor's plates with gold hinted every-so-often throughout the beastly machine's exterior. A tall-necked, long white trench coat with cyan blue flames was draped over his shoulders with light silver studs adorning the sleeves. On the back was emblazoned the same symbol that flew proudly on their fluttering pendant. A golden third eye was visible on his forehead. The sound of his combat boots clacking on the deck cut through the noise of chaotic bridge activity.

"Minimal, but our cloaking device is history!"

"Worry not," he replied, confidently striding forwards and standing next to his loyal commander, a green-haired man wearing a green suit of armor with wings attached to the back of it. "What are we exactly facing?"

"Enemy fleet size is off the charts!" a female technician responded, looking at the blinking radar.

"So, all the lights in the heavens are our enemies now, huh?" he smirked, toying with a small transparent, drill-shaped pendant. A miniature galaxy of glittering, blue stars swirled with aimless elegance at its heart, giving the impression of a lightning bolt. "They allowed their foolish beliefs to draw themselves into picking a fight with us. Not that I can blame them. Even though they've proven to be worthy adversaries, they aren't aware of who I am!" He enclosed his hand around the drill-shaped pendant, his smirk widening. He was starting to get excited at the idea of a massive battle. "By all that we strive to protect and where we stand, I REFUSE TO GIVE UP! I'll use the fabric of space-time to _wring 'em out of existence!_"

He looked at his commander and ordered, "Give the order. We begin our attack now!"

"Yes, my lord!" The commander lifted his arm and yelled out an order. "Prepare the Maelstrom Cannon! Target the Great Dimensional Waterfall!" Nobody questioned or challenged the order, even if some of the crew members had concerned looks on their faces.

One even dared to mutter, "I don't like where this is going…"

"Terika-1! SPIN ON!" he exclaimed, smugly crossing his arms. "Just who the hell do you think I am?!"

Winds lifted his coat and his hair swept in the breeze as the giant vessel began to transform, panels retracting to reveal a colossal complex of mass destruction weapons. After that, a certain mecha was launched right in front of the enemy fleet with its sword held high. All of their comrades were wondering what the hell were they doing. Then the mecha answered their question by giving off a loud war cry before it swung its massive sword, destroying the entire enemy fleet, and illuminating in the darkness was two glowing blue eyes.

**(Title card:Seiden ~My Hero Academia~)**

* * *

_2075 A.D. _

_What?_

_Holy mother of Vishnu, this shouldn't be happening!_

_"Kill me, then feed on my flesh."_

_"Kill me, then feed on my flesh."_

Yes. Taishakuten couldn't believe his ears. "Should you not be able to change the course of events before my child is reborn as the God of Destruction... I wish for you to kill him." The Raijin, panicked, tried desperately to catch something, but there is only one sentence in his mind:kill me, then feed on my flesh.

"But to do so, you'll need a lot of strength."

_...power? Do I need strength?... It turns out that in your eyes, I am a person who needs "power"? Am I just a piece of chess in your hands?_

The blood rushed to the top of his head. His grip on Raikoutou tightened, and the pattern carved on it pierced the palm of his hand, causing a burning pain. But the root of the pain lies in being shunted aside by his beloved. Is this what is hidden behind elegant gentleness all these days ago? _I don't need any strength! I want to prove my strength!_

The gravel on the ground collapsed into powder under strong force, and the pale blue electric light tore the dull sky. _KRA-KOOOOM!_ With all his power, Taishakuten jumped into the air then swayed to the shadow below. The speed and intensity of this trick was not what he has in his life. He had to fight for his life and to subdue that person.

But the golden shadow was faster than him. Taishakuten felt that Lord Ashura had already leaned in his arms. His long hair danced like a black ribbon in front of his eyes, and he smelled of the thick blood of a mixture of delicate lotus fragrance. Time seemed to be tightly held by the hand, and it seemed to rotate like a wheel. He just stood there, and a red blood spread in front of his eyes.

_...this is impossible..._ He can't say a word.

Lord Ashura leaned on his lover's broad shoulders and he could feel that the special sword has penetrated his body. The strange thing was that he didn't feel pain. He only felt cold, cold, ice-like shots pierced into the flesh and blood.

The whole world in the eyes of the Raijin was reddened. His mind suddenly went blank, and the only thing he could do was to re-hold the weaker people.

Lord Ashura raised his face in a difficult way, and the golden eyes of the black eyelashes shone in the sunlight. "Everything I have...is all yours now..." He condensed the last strength and moved his lips. Once again buried in the shoulders of his lover, quietly no more than a little sound.

And in that very moment, the Raijin Taishakuten's last straw of sanity snapped. Galaxies? No sirree! Aliens? What kind of word is that? Zero, zip, nada, absolutely nothing. All his dreams and desires about conquering new worlds and bringing them to his liege's feet melted away, now only one thing remained in his mind:the promise sealed between him and said liege, who now lay dead in his arms. The lips moved slowly around the throat, leaving a fine kiss. "...I don't want to leave you." He bit into his white, stiff skin, feeling the viscous liquid rushing, and finally swallowed the first thick, salty and sweet liquid. Crazy and tearing the flesh and blood—at the same time tearing out the heart.

The hand was shaking, the heart was bitten bitterly, the corners of the eyes were filled with thick tears, and the ivory white ribs were cut off. Hold the bleeding heart and put a kiss on the cold lips. "It's all mine... no one can take it from me." Biting a big piece, chewing it down, blood flowing down the corner of the mouth.

_I'll Never Love Again-Lady Gaga_

_Wish I could, I could've said goodbye, _

_I would've said what I wanted to,_

_Maybe even cried for you. _

_If I knew, it would be the last time, _

_I would've broke my heart in two, _

_Tryin' to save a part of you. _

_Don't wanna feel another touch, _

_Don't wanna start another fire, _

_Don't wanna know another kiss, _

_No other name falling off my lips, _

_Don't wanna give my heart away, _

_To another stranger, _

_Or let another day begin, _

_Won't even let the sunlight in, _

_No, I'll never love again, _

_I'll never love again, ooh. _

_When we first met, _

_I never thought that I would fall, _

_I never thought that I'd find myself, _

_Lyin' in your arms, _

_And I want to pretend that it's not true, _

_Oh baby, that you're gone_

_'Cause my world keeps turnin', and turnin', and turnin', _

_And I'm not moving on. _

_Don't wanna feel another touch, _

_Don't wanna start another fire, _

_Don't wanna know another kiss, _

_No other name falling off my lips, _

_Don't wanna give my heart away, _

_To another stranger, _

_Or let another day begin, _

_Won't even let the sunlight in, _

_No, I'll never love, _

_I don't wanna know this feeling, _

_Unless it's you and me, _

_I don't wanna waste a moment, ooh, _

_And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me, _

_I would rather wait for you, ooh. _

_Don't wanna feel another touch, _

_Don't wanna start another fire, _

_Don't wanna know another kiss, _

_Baby, unless they are your lips, _

_Don't wanna give my heart away, _

_To another stranger, _

_Or let another day begin, _

_Won't even let the sunlight in, _

_Oh, I'll never love again. _

_Love again, _

_Oh, I'll never love again, _

_I'll never love again, _

_I won't, I won't, I swear, I can't, _

_I wish I could but I just won't, _

_I'll never love again, _

_I'll never love again, oh._

* * *

_300 Years Later _

Emperor Taishakuten fiddled with his HeroFiction account, TaishaXXX. (nobody noticed that it was him despite the really, really, really blatant username) He was going through another chapter of his Avengers fanfic, _I Scream At Myself When There's Nobody Else To Fight. _The fanfic job was like a drug addiction to him, with it being kept secret from everybody including his wife Shashi, his son Tenoh or even his ex-best friend Bishamonten. To put it simple, _he was leading a secret double life. _He currently had 9 fics in progress, one for each of his faves(not actually, since his second favorite and his terrazine had two fics with 'em tagged on it):

_I Scream At Myself When There's Nobody Else To Fight_-Avengers (Captain America/Iron Man pairing)

_Hope Is A Four Letter Word_-Leyenar Oh's Operation Shendak, Voltron:Legendary Defender (Sendak/Shiro pairing)

_And In Spite Of All I Should Have Done_-Power Rangers 2017 (Jason Scott/Zordon pairing)

_I Don't Care Where You've Been, How Many Miles, I Still Love You_-StarCraft (Alarak/Artanis pairing)

_You Know The Rules And So Do I_-Pacific Rim (Gipsy Danger/Mako Mori pairing)

_Pretending I Don't Feel Misplaced_-Avengers (Captain America/Iron Man pairing)

_Inside We Both Know What's Been Going On_-Guardians Of The Galaxy (Star-Lord/Ronan pairing)

_You Left My Trust On The Firing Line_-Green Lantern (Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro pairing)

_And It Makes You So Mad That I Won't Give You The Respect That The Others Do_-StarCraft (Alarak/Artanis pairing)

And how could he forget? His absolute favorite, the one with his OTP, the one he'd wrote and completed centuries ago:

_Megawatt_-Real Person Fiction (Taishakuten/Lord Ashura pairing)

Despite it being shunted aside for ages(not because it was complete, but for other reasons), it was still there. The reason why the Raijin hadn't looked at it for all those centuries was because it was the culmination of all his dreams and desires to move forward before he made that 179.99-degree turn that fateful day 300 years ago. The last 0.1% of everything had been saved in the HeroFiction account, although all the fanfics there were dead serious with a dark mood altogether(but always putting in a li'l speck of hope), with Megawatt being the only goofy one.

Meanwhile, in the Westlands, at the palace of the Dragon King, a young Izuku Midoriya hummed to himself as he helped the servants with arranging the dinner table. The servants told him it was unnecessary but Izuku helped them nonetheless. The last three months have been the best of his life since it was revealed that he had nuthin'. Meeting All Might, him telling him that he can be a hero, learning about One For All, training to inherit it. It's been great! Not even Katchan, who, even after the sludge villain, tried to stop him from training to be a hero. Just like Taishakuten, he had a HeroFiction account, namely DigPastHeaven. He had named it in honor of Simon The Digger, main protagonist of an old-timey TV show called Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. And, of course, he needed not to keep it secret, since Lady Ryuu, his mother Inko and his blood brother Naga were all supportive of everything. Izuku's current fanfic count was 10, with 9 in progress:

_In Which The OWCA Has Policies For Everything (But Still Can't Budget Their Way Out Of A Paper Bag)_-Voltron:Legendary Defender, Phineas & Ferb (gen, in which Zarkon is Agent Z of OWCA)

_When You Want To Rest Your Head On A Shoulder That You Know Won't Turn On You_-Avengers (Captain America/Iron Man pairing)

_Hearts, And Minds, And Souls, And Hearts_-Guardians Of the Galaxy (Star-Lord/Ronan pairing)

_Hold On Tight, I'm There With You_-Runaways (Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru pairing)

_When Life Leaves Us Blind, Love Keeps Us Kind_-Green Lantern (Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro pairing)

_I Know The Battle May Be Long, Winners May Have Come And Gone (I Will Carry On)_-StarCraft (Alarak/Artanis pairing)

_If This Is A Feeling Then I Want It To Grow_-Power Rangers 2017 (Jason Scott/Zordon pairing)

_Avenging Has Never Been So Sweet_-Avengers (gen, Ultron tribute)

_Maybe I'll Meet Him, Where Hearts Are Aglow_-Ant-Man 2015, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy (Darren Cross/Kylo Ren pairing)

And 1 complete:

_Fire & Ice_-Real Person Fiction (Zeta/Original Male Character pairing)

It was the only serious fic he wrote, about the No. 2 Pro Hero, the Icy Hero Zeta. (**Yeah, as y'all would've guessed, it's Mama Todoroki. I made her a hero and handed over the role of Shoto to a de-aged, sassy, a lot more prettier Enji. BTW...Rei's hero name is inspired by Zeta of Eagle Island, the main antagonist of Angry Birds 2.**) It started from a what-if that went like this:"What if Zeta-san met a hero with a fire quirk?" And it had a happy ending. There'd been a lot of fire heroes since the Ashuras were wiped out. Izuku would often think, _did Mahadeva plan this all? Were the Ashuras wiped out so fire quirks could prosper?_ But all that was history, and Izuku focused on what was important right now as the evening feast began. As always, he and Naga sat next to each other, chatting eagerly about today's exploits. Then Izuku once again brought up how Taishakuten got de-feeted by All Might a long time ago, making everybody laugh. It was surely a great moment of triumph for everyone, and the Symbol Of Peace had proved himself once again back then. Once the feast was over, Izuku returned to his chambers, sat on front of the computer and logged into his HeroFiction account. Out of the 10, _I Know The Battle May Be Long, Winners May Have Come And Gone (I Will Carry On) _was his absolute favorite. The summary was basically something like this:

_Altaris is unlike any other Tal'darim; he's odd-eyed(one red, one blue) and has dappled skin. Obviously, there's something behind that__—in fact, he's been called for a mission._

_What secrets will his coworker, Ji'nara, uncover? What connections does Altaris have with the Highlord? And how on the universe did two cross-faction Protoss have a son—especially when they're both males? _

Only Izuku knew how, and it definitely had something to do with a series of unfortunate events. He was planning to reveal it in the newest chapter and surprise everyone—especially those disgusting Mpreg writers. Once he had finished editing the chapter and uploaded it, he got lots of reviews, including one from a certain writer known as...

_TaishaXXX? _

_Greetings, DigPastHeaven. I have read this story from beginning to end, and, as much as I hate to say it, I love__ it._

And that was when the paths began to cross. Taishakuten and Izuku Midoriya read, favorited, and followed each other's fanfiction. Because, as you can say, opposites attract.

After a long week of updating and reviewing, "TaishaXXX" and "DigPastHeaven" finally decided to meet up someplace quiet and learn each other's faces. The place they chose was a cafe named Cat's Eye, run by an unassuming trio called Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li and Fai Yoarashi. (**Yes, Fainasa is still relevant in this 'verse, and they're already married despite being high-school students. Albeit the whole thing was arranged, Fai and Inasa are head-over-heels and heels-over-head in love with each other. Damn Shiketsu for not allowing their students to couple up!**) "TaishaXXX" had donned a hoodie and a pair of Vogue sunglasses to remain incognito, however, "DigPastHeaven" could recognize that golden third eye anywhere. _No way! Could that be__—_ Izuku thought, for he had never thought the Celestial Emperor would ever write fanfiction in his spare time.

_TaishaXXX. _

_Taishakuten. _

_How did I never notice that before? _

Izuku wanted to punch him, to call him off, to do _something. _But he knew he was no match for the Raijin, who was way too powerful for a quirkless 15-year-old to deal with. So, he just said "Why did you write Megawatt?" Yes, in _that one, _Taishakuten was madly in love with Lord Ashura, yet in real life, they were bitter opponents.

The sliver-haired god sighed, and said "Long story."

And that was how everything began.

* * *

**Yeah, I gave this fic a Gurren Lagann prologue, and the montage at the beginning, if this was an actual TV show, that would be the opening...I picked "Polaris" by Blue Encount since the lyrics literally screamed Taishura for me.**


	2. This Collaboration Feels So Wrong

**OK, so apparently, Tai-chan has Ashuric illusion powers, so he is now all-seeing. Here's two of the Divine Truths he was faced with right after he ate Ashura-oh:**

**1\. Welp, you already know. It has something to do with Kujaku's birth. **

**2\. The royal consort of the Souma clan was one day raped by a drunken Jikokuten(Kendappa's father), and, as a result, gave birth to Souma. **

**As the fic progresses, Deku and Taishakuten will become more and more supportive of each other, with Kujaku bringing them a Tardis at some point. **

**Part 1:First Contact**

* * *

After locking himself and Izuku in a bathroom stall, Taishakuten raised his right hand and touched the boy's forehead lightly with his long, clawed fingers. The telepathic contact was established as easily as that. Ashura-oh's illusion power, which Taishakuten now possessed, made it possible and easy.

As the secrets unfolded, one by one, Izuku could know why Megawatt was written(in fact, the whole thing was a bizarre combination of Aquaman and Independence Day with Gurren Lagann elements), and the truth about the fateful battle that day...and the confrontation ultimately resulted in Izuku spewing out all of his own secrets to Taishakuten, including the One For All factor. "Interesting.", the Raijin had said, and upon hearing that the truth about One For All must be protected at all costs, he swore to do so. While talk-talk-talking, Izuku couldn't help but feel guilty for Lady Ryuu. The Dragon Queen had been like a second mother to him—especially after Inko's passing due to a wasting illness last month. Yet, here Izuku was, having an awkward conversation with the one person his lady despised most. And when the Raijin asked him if "you could lend me a hand and make _everybody _know", he answered with the most unexpected answer.

"Yes." And it didn't end there, he told him about how exactly he would do it, and it began from some careful manipulation of social media to get people to know Taishakuten's secrets, like the two of them starting a YouTube channel to bring a new face to the tyrant, then it evolved quickly, into something bizarre that involved a Tardis. By the time they went their separate ways, both of them were smiling big. When Izuku got home, he watched the last two films in the Avengers quadrilogy(as in, Infinity War and Endgame, directed by Leyenar Oh) and saw Thanos' motives had its parallels to Taishakuten's. As a fan of Leyenar and Thanos, he became more convinced that he should _do the thing. _(**If you want to know how Leyenar Oh's Infinity War and Leyenar Oh's Endgame is like, read my other story Avenge Us. The Infinity War arc is in progress and the Endgame arc is currently under outlining.**)

Izuku Midoriya has added Taishakuten to the chat

Izuku Midoriya has changed Izuku Midoriya to Small Might

Izuku Midoriya has changed Taishakuten to Unstoppable Divine Fury

Unstoppable Divine Fury:In Mahadeva's name, Izuku, what have you done?!

Small Might:Why? It fits you perfectly, _Thanos. _

Unstoppable Divine Fury:Normally, I should execute you for calling me that, but if I do, I'd be getting rid of the first person who opted to aid me in centuries, so I won't. By the way...Yasha-oh didn't see fit to obey my orders. I'm ordering Bishamonten to inform him and his people about my…displeasure.

Small Might:No, please don't!

Taishakuten ignored the last message. And so, the Northern General was sent to eliminate the Yasha clan for harboring the lost child of Lord Ashura...and failed horribly, because he hadn't thought of All For One, the Secondary King of the Yashas, and what he was capable of. Using one of the quirks he'd stolen, All For One caused great cracks to form in the earth, easily defeating Bishamonten's entire army save for the general himself.

"Let that be a lesson to you." the Secondary King said sternly. "The Yasha clan is not to be messed with!"

"Y...yes, sir." Bishamonten murmured, completely paralyzed in shock and terror. All For One lightly touched his shoulder, stripping him of his powers.

Later when Lord Yasha arrived with the child of Ashura, everybody was eager to tell them how the entire clan was in jeopardy but then All For One saved it. "Thank you, sensei." Yasha said; he was the only one that wasn't afraid of All For One. In fact, he thought of him as an elder brother and had been calling him sensei for a long time.

"You're welcome, my lord." All For One replied.

"But I can't stop here." replied Yasha. "I shall gather the six stars that will tear apart the heavens and put an end to Taishakuten's tyranny." He then turned to the young Ashura and asked, "Will you come with me? If not, then..."

"I'll come with you!" said Ashura. "You'll be lonely if you go by yourself...so I'll go with you and keep you company. I'll never leave your side...if you don't leave mine."

All For One smiled. "I know some people who can help you." (**Yes, Yasha and Ashura will be joining the League Of Villains. Ashura will also be taking over the role of Dabi.**) And those people were a quite bizarre bunch, led by an individual known as Tomura Vivasvan. Yasha contemplated Tomura's last name for a bit; "Vivasvan" was the forefather of his own race, the Yamas and also a member of the Sons Of Aditi, the royal High Council of twelve.

"He's my foster son." All For One whispered, "And I never meant to insult the real Vivasvan, please keep that in mind."

"Even if you did, he'd be way too afraid of you to protest." Yasha declared. After all, who doesn't fear All For One? How a god manifested a quirk remained a mystery even now, but nevertheless, All For One was an absolute terror in Tenkai and a quite renowned "villain" in the human world. Why villain? Because several human heroes had opted to take him down, for he was a greater threat than even Taishakuten. Hell, he even had a showdown with All Might and emerged unscathed! All Might, on the other hand, had suffered severe injuries. But little did anybody know, not even All For One himself, the tables would turn and all the odds would be stacked against him someday.

Back in the Westlands, Izuku Midoriya had watched the news. Since the Yasha clan escaped devastation, Izuku decided to continue on his plan to aid Taishakuten. If otherwise, he would have renounced the whole thing. While looking at All For One on TV, he wondered _Why does he look so familiar? _Yes, they did indeed have same hair, except that Izuku's hair was emerald green, just like his late mother's while All For One's was a beautiful silvery white, similar to Taishakuten's hair. Izuku quickly put the thought aside, for it was obviously the impossible. They couldn't be possibly related, All For One was a Yasha and Izuku was a human being. Even with the entirety of the Ryuu clan giving him royal treatment, Izuku would never be a god. But he could still be a hero, right?

"VILLAIN ATTACK!"

"Ready the troops!" Ryuu-oh's sharp voice could be heard all over the place. "This villain seems like a powerful one, we should aid the city's heroes as soon as possible!"

Naga came over to Izuku and whispered in his ear, "Hey, we should sneak over and watch!"

And so they did.

How many hours has it passed? When Izuku and Naga finally crept out of their hiding place, the villains that had showed up were all defeated, but Ryuu-oh had suffered severe injuries as well.

"Mother!"

"My lady!"

Both boys rushed over to the defeated Dragon Queen's side, thank the Holy Trinity, she was still alive! "Naga...Izuku...Thank goodness, you're both here." she said, reaching out a bloodied hand to caress their cheeks.

"Don't move, my lady. I'll go get the medics—"

"You don't need to." Ryuu-oh smiled. "Take care, my Little Hero...And you, my son, will make an excellent Dragon King. I believe in both of you and I will always watch over you…" She then closed her eyes and passed away, a satisfactory look gracing her face.

_Everything I Need-Skylar Grey_

_Born on the wrong side of the ocean, _

_With all the tides against you, _

_You never thought you'd be much good for anyone, _

_But that's so far from the truth. _

_I know there's pain in your heart, _

_And you're covered in scars, _

_Wish you could see what I do, _

_'Cause baby, everything you are, _

_Is everything I need, _

_You're everything to me. _

_Baby, every single part, _

_Is who you're meant to be, _

_'Cause you were meant for me, _

_And you're everything I need. _

_You can say I'm wrong, _

_You can turn your back against me, _

_But I am here to stay, _

_(I am here to stay)_

_Like the sea, _

_She keeps kissing the shoreline, _

_No matter how many times he pushes her away. _

_'Cause baby, everything you are, _

_Is everything I need, _

_You're everything to me. _

_Baby, every single part, _

_Is who you're meant to be, _

_'Cause you were meant for me. _

_And everything happens for a reason, _

_It's all a blessing in disguise, _

_I used to question who I was, _

_Well, now I see, _

_The answer's in your eyes, _

_'Cause baby, everything you are, _

_Is everything I need, _

_You're everything to me. _

_Baby, every single part, _

_Is who you're meant to be, _

_'Cause you were meant for me, _

_And you're everything I need. _

* * *

Silk drapes around the room, hanging from the ceiling, white and sheer, shrouding her figure as she sits in silence. It's dark, blurring the lines of the blue and white objects she keeps there. She is grateful for the dark; it makes it easier for him to come to her unnoticed.

Clothes lie strewn on the floor, her robes mixed with his cruel, spiked armor, gleaming faintly in the moonlight that seeps through her open window. They are the finest clothes available; being who they are, they are required to wear the bejeweled garments. But now she wears nothing, and the cool air from outside caresses her bare skin.

Silence reigns save for his breathing, deep and regular in sleep, and the faint sigh of the wind. She loves the wind, loves him, loves the scent of their lovemaking that still lingers in the air, hours after the act was completed.

She lies back against the soft pillows piled at the head of her bed. She breathes deep, tasting the fresh air, the scent of incense and the perfume she anoints herself with. There is a feeling of secrecy here, a feeling that stays with her even as she invites the servants is, which she will do once the sun rises and he is gone.

Her bed is magnificent, a work of art covered in hangings that she hasn't bothered to close. No one will come in when her door is locked, they respect her wishes.

She gets up, throwing off the silken sheets, and strides to the balcony, gazing into the night. Far below she can see the ground, the plains and forests, and the towns.

"Karura?" His voice floats to her, sleepy yet concerned. "What's wrong?" She turns. "Nothing. I was just…nothing's wrong." He gazes at her for a moment, brow slightly furrowed. Her eyes wander over his form: his bare, muscular chest, his broad shoulders and tan skin, scarred from many, many battles. Her gaze traces his face, starting with the jewel and tattoos on his forehead, moving on to golden, half-shut eyes, then following the bridge of his nose down to his surprisingly sensual lips. She knows it well, knows the feel of his skin, the soft texture of his beard. She knows the exact places where lines will appear as he smiles and the sensation of bone under skin on his high cheekbones.

Her eyes lift to meet his, and she smiles slightly. "Nothing's wrong, Zochoten."

He is silent. He is not usually so. In public, his deep voice booms over the hubbub of the court and the battlefield as he issues commands.

His voice scared her when she first met him, as a young girl introduced to her father's commanding officer. He had been younger then, his face so far unmarked by lines of care and worry. But he was still huge, towering over her small form.

"This is my daughter, Karura. Karura, this is General Zochoten of the Southland."

She'd gazed solemnly up at him, determined not to be afraid. Suddenly he'd smiled, and gone down on one knee to bring himself to her level. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Karura," he'd rumbled. "Some day you'll take your father's place as Guardian Warrior of the South."

She'd smiled then. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, General." She'd meant it. Despite his fearsome appearance, she trusted him at once. She never knew why she did so at first, but as the years went by and she grew in strength and prowess, he was always there. He'd protected her during her first battle, been there for her when she wept for killing her first man.

Time had changed them both. She is now just a little younger than he had been when they'd first met. He can no longer be called young, but can't be called old either. She is passionate, and powerful, and he…he lacks the zeal for war he had had years ago. But he is still powerful, as those around him would do well to remember. There is still passion there, but it is now directed at her, at their love.

It is love, deep, all-consuming, ravenous love. She knows it, she feels it every time their eyes meet, their hands touch, they lie together.

He had come to her tonight like before, a spell cast around the bird she had given him to hide them as they flew to her. She'd greeted him on the balcony, kissing him before he was even fully out of the saddle. He'd responded forcefully, hungrily, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

Finally he speaks. "Come here." He reaches out his arms to her, pulling her down next to him on the extravagant bed. Brushing a stray hair out of her face, he whispers, "You know I can no longer sleep without you."

How long has this been going on? It feels like forever to her, yet it's only been a few months. The lovemaking, the secrecy, slipping into the other's room and leaving before dawn, it all feels so regular to her now, a habit.

She catches his hand in hers. They are so different, his large and tanned, hers slender and pale. Yet there are similarities: both have calluses from hard work, both are strong. Both have shed the blood of Tenkai's enemies, again and again and again, and both know places on the other's body that no one else has ever touched, will ever touch.

She traces his palm with a finger, mapping out the creases. "Reading my future?" he asks quietly, amused.

"No. I can't pretend to know what it holds," she replies seriously. He smiles slightly, then leans down to place a gentle kiss on her mouth. "Enough ruminating. You should sleep, Karura."

She too smiles, and gracefully falls back onto the pillows. He follows, wrapping her in his arms. As she drifts into slumber, she knows that despite what may come in time, whatever hardships they may face, this love, this moment, is eternal.

And it's perfect just the way it is.

* * *

**Yes, I'm including a tidbit of Zochoten X Karura in this story, but unbeknownst to Zou-san's lovely wife. Also, I'm planning to have Naga's ma find out everything via Hagakure when the Special Task Forces(yeah, that's what I'm calling the team Taishakuten and Deku put together) time-travel to 2074.**


	3. Differing Normalcies

**Since Endeavor/Enji is 15~16 in this story and Rei(who was supposed to be his wifey) took up the No. 2 Hero spot, I'm pitting High-End against Taishakuten, who will be performing a super move called "Plus Ultra-Thunder Strike" which gives his all during the fight. (If Taishakuten used that move in his showdown with All Might, he might've won.) **

* * *

_"I say we unite...and together we shall rise up to overthrow the status quo!" _

_"We're with you, Lord Taishakuten!" exclaimed the Generals of the North, South and West(and the soldiers they had brought with them). The Raijin Taishakuten was renowned for his daydreaming of creating a safe world where superhumans could live without worry, due to his unique mindset. The supers had been suffering under repression and were forced to go underground since the advent of the extraordinary, and the primary reason Taishakuten decided to raise a rebel __army lied in that. Well, not really. _

_"And furthermore, we must stick together! It's ALL FOR ME..." _

_"And US FOR YOU!" _

_They all shouted together, "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!?"_

* * *

Taishakuten woke up from his dream with a jolt, tears streaming down his face. Unfortunately, after the revolution succeeded, the planet had come to resemble hell. Now both the quirky and the quirkless lived in fear.

_If only he was by my side..._

That scene from Infinity War replaying over and over in his head, ("Did you do it?" "Yes." "What did it cost?" "Everything.") he stumbled out of bed and quickly got dressed. The memories of long ago still clung to him like ghosts of the past, and their grip on him was as strong as ever. Sometimes he wished he could get his hands on the Infinity Stones so he could pull a Leyenar and snap everything back to normal. And that was when he remembered everything. Today was the last day of Izuku Midoriya's "Pass Da Test! American Dream Plan" and he had promised the boy that he would come over and watch him inherit One For All. In all honesty, he did miss Ashura-oh, but he didn't regret any of the decisions he made back then. _However, all that would soon change, thanks to lecturing from a certain green-haired boy. __But let's not talk about that now, OK?_ Taishakuten managed to get one of the vimana pilots to go to Dagobah Municipal Beach, and the pilot wondered why the Celestial Emperor would want to go to Dagobah Municipal Beach of all places, but he did not dare ask.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" _

Taishakuten stepped outside the vimana, worried about the screams that were happening on Dagobah Municipal Beach. Standing on the top of a pile of trash was two boys. One had short reddish-brown hair, the other had emerald green hair that was all over the place, both were shirtless. The Raijin could easily recognize the green-haired boy as Izuku, and the other? He just couldn't put his hand on it. That was when he spotted a skinny blonde man, stepping out of a truck. Both men looked around, seeing that not only was one section cleaned, but, in fact, the whole place was now spotless. "Hey, hey, holy bagumba, kids! You even cleaned outside the area I told you to. Seriously! There's not one speck of trash left on this beach! You've exceeded my expectations! Holy, stinking…UNANTICIPATED OCCURRENCES! " the skinny blonde man said as he turned into All Might mid sentence.

Izuku started wobbling and fell off the pile of trash that he was on top of. But before he could hit the ground, All Might caught him in his arms. "Excellent work!"

Izuku looked at All Might with a tired smile, "He, he, he, we finished everything… All Might. I did it as fast as I could. Do you think I'm ready now for your quirk?" Izuku asked as he panted. Truth to be told, Izuku was exhausted. He spent countless sleepless nights overworking himself trying to clean the trash up as fast as he could. There were days where he didn't even shower or eat, because he was so focused on getting the job done as fast as possible because he knew that he needed as much time as he could in order to prepare for the UA Entrance Exams coming up in 3 months. However his determination and the fact that he worked 1,000 times harder than anybody else allowed him to finish cleaning the beach in half of the time that was expected. It was hard, but it was worth it in the end.

"Yes, you did, the both of you. And I can't help but say how proud I am of both of you two...Young Midoriya, is everything all right?"

"It feels like I cheated," Izuku said. "Getting all this help from you, I should feel blessed. But…shouldn't you be giving this to another person?" Tears went down his face as he cried this out.

"Ha, ha, ha! " All Might laughed, "Are you really worried about that after all of these months?"

All Might patted Izuku on the back, "It was all your hard work that did this, not mine. Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku smiled, "Yes Sir!"

All Might plucked a hair from his head, "Someone told me this once. There's a big difference between being born with that silver spoon… and working your butt off to earn it! Being lucky and being deserving are two very different things:One's an accident and the other, a reward. Never get the two confused!" All Might replied to Izuku as he remembered the words of his deceased predecessor. "Take that to heart, young man. This gift…you earned it with your own, valued effort."

Izuku smiled as he heard All Might's words. He knew what he said was true. And he took great pride in the fact that he did indeed earn his Quirk and is worthy to inherit it. But what All Might said next completely made his eyes go wide…

"EAT THIS!" All Might yelled as he held his strand of hair towards Izuku. Izuku was rendered speechless as he slowly comprehended what exactly the Number One Hero was saying.

"To inherit my power, you have to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works!"

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it!"

"Come on, there's no time! The Exam is in 5 months, and we have to get you ready so that you're able to use One For All efficiently so you'll no doubt make it into UA! EAT! EAT! EAT!" All Might yelled as Izuku took the strand of hair and forced himself to swallow it and cringed as he stopped his gag reflex and swallowed as hard as he could feel the strand of hair going down his throat.

"This is not how I expect Izuku to get One For All," The brown-haired boy who turned out to be Naga muttered to himself.

And what of Taishakuten? The shocking sight caused a painful memory to resurface.

_"I see. So the time has come for my last request, Raijin Taishakuten."_

_The eyes followed the expression of Ashura-oh, but his Lord Ashura did not look at him, and the thoughtful golden eyes were revealed. Clear and firm, this eye is so familiar to the gods—the fact that he must be thinking about his son who has not yet been born, is simply hateful. Taishakuten is more eager for Lord Ashura to stare at himself with such eyes, only to stare at him alone._

_Then Ashura-oh turned to him and looked at him with a blank expression, so that he had no chance to speak a word._

_The beautiful golden-orange flame bloomed like a lotus flower in his hand, and the transparent, crystal-clear blade gradually forms and emerges. Taishakuten only felt that there was a perseverance between the heavens and the earth. He was shocked, and his hands could not help but burst out the cold sweat. On weekdays, the gentle and elegant Lord Ashura showed the true power of the Guardian Warrior in an instant. Now he seems to have merged with the sharp Shuratou._

_The shadow of silver jumped up, and Raikoutou shot an arc in the air. Only a cold light flew like a meteor, and it was, without a doubt, lightning._

_Shuratou slowly lifted up, but the man was just standing still._

ZZZZAT!_ A streak of white light flashed, and a powerful shock wave shattered the stout stone pillars into pieces. Under the dust that covers the sky, with the spread of the undulating circle, the floor of the white marble was also picked up in pieces, like a blossoming stone flower that suddenly emerged from the ground. Taishakuten turned over and fell in front of Ashura-oh. A stream of blood ran out of his left cheek, and the same color also oozed on the white robes. He thought, It's amazing! Is this the power of the real 'Ashura' that even Ashura-oh is afraid of? There is a hot flame in the eyes of the Raijin—he has never been so happy. People have tried, never encountered such a strong opponent, which was also their lover—no less._

_The dust dissipated, and the warm sunshine shone on their armor, and the glare of the metallic light shone, like a still picture in the high, cloudless blue sky. They both stood still._

_Lord Ashura's mouth seemed to faintly hang a smile, looking beautiful and serene. His long black hair was shining in the wind._

_"Kill me, then feed on my flesh." _

The Raijin fell to his knees, crying his eyes out. It sure had been a grave shock. He thought, _If it was that simple, then why couldn't we? I loved Lord Ashura with all my heart, and he never had the slightest of feelings for that All Might person! It's not fair! Why should things be so hard for me...and so easy for _him_?! All I wanted was to spend eternity with my liege... _At that very moment, Izuku, Naga and All Might all heard the weeping and noticed the presence of a fourth party.

"That is..." All Might began.

_"Taishakuten!" _Izuku finished, rushing towards the distraught Raijin. "Are you alright? What's the matter?!"

"You...lucky little..." Taishakuten hissed through clenched teeth, while All Might and Naga tried desperately to figure out why the Celestial Emperor was here. In the end, it took a quite long and detailed explanation from Izuku, and the two were shocked, but they understood(although they still couldn't believe the revelation on what truly motivated the silver-haired god).

_Perhaps Love-John Denver & Placido Domingo_

_Perhaps love is like a resting place,_

_A shelter from the storm,_

_It exists to give you comfort, _

_It is there to keep you warm. _

_And in those times of trouble, _

_When you are most alone, _

_The memory of love will bring you home. _

_Perhaps love is like a window, _

_Perhaps an open door, _

_It invites you to come closer, _

_It wants to show you more. _

_And even if you lose yourself, _

_And don't know what to do, _

_The memory of love will see you through. _

_Oh, love to some is like a cloud, _

_To some, as strong as steel, _

_For some, a way of living, _

_For some, a way to feel, _

_And some say love is holding on, _

_And some say letting go, _

_And some say love is everything, _

_And some say they don't know. _

_Perhaps love is like the ocean, _

_Full of conflict, full of pain, _

_Like a fire when it's cold outside, _

_Or thunder when it rains. _

_If I should live forever, _

_And all my dreams come true, _

_My memories of love will be of you. _

_And some say love is holding on, _

_And some say letting go, _

_And some say love is everything, _

_And some say they don't know, _

_Perhaps love is like the ocean, _

_Full of conflict, full of pain, _

_Like a fire when it's cold outside, _

_Or thunder when it rains. _

_If I should live forever, _

_And all my dreams come true, _

_My memories of love will be of you._

* * *

The sun rose. The ocean waves moved. The seagulls flew in the sky. It was a peaceful sight this morning at the Dagobah Municipal Beach. It was quiet… the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nature. When the public heard that the once dumpster of a beach, returned to its original alluring and prepossessing state, people wondered just how it was cleaned up and by whom.

Citizens hypothesized that maybe a diligent hero cleaned it up for maybe some sort of volunteer for community service. But when they tried to think which hero could have done such a feat, nobody came to mind. All of the possible candidates were just too busy to have the time to clean up some beach with no particular reward in return. However, there were rumors being spread around about some civilians passing by and witnessing a skinny lanky blonde haired man yelling at a tall, muscular teenager with green hair as he picked up various types of trash and disposed of them at an inhuman rate. Some even proclaimed that they saw the newly crowned young lord of the Ryuu clan present with them. Every time someone would try to go near them and question them regarding the state of the beach, they would almost instantaneously disappear out of their sight, as if they were never there in the first place.

Who were those two individuals? What does the Dragon King have to do with them? And were they the ones responsible for returning the beach to its true glory?

The world may never know…

Nonetheless, today was a beautiful day. Well, it may seem like that on the surface. But in reality, this day is going to be a very significant and important day. The reason for this is that this is the day of this year's UA Entrance Exams. UA's Entrance Exams are the hardest to pass of any high school with a Hero Course. Only 3 in 100 applicants pass every year. For young ones aspiring to be heroes, it is an opportunity to prove themselves and show they have what it takes to be a hero. However, it is easier said than done because there are numerous applicants with only so little seats. The events of today will determine the future generation of Heroes…

A red truck pulled up on the parking lot of the beach. The driver of said truck was none other than Toshinori Yagi, the Number One Hero himself. He was wearing a long black coat. The reason he was here is because he texted Izuku last night telling him to meet him at the beach just before the Exams.

Toshinori walked on the sand and looked around for his young protege. His eyes was finally able to lock onto him.

Izuku was practicing various hand-to-hand combat techniques, facing the sea. He was currently using 20% of One For All. He sensed Toshinori's presence but he didn't let it stop his flow. Watching the boy, Toshinori couldn't help but feel like he was in the presence of the God Mahadeva, and wondered what made this boy so special. _Welp, y'all may already know why but let's not talk about it right now, OK? _"Oh, Yagi-sensei!" Izuku said as he turned around. "Even though I ate the hair, I don't feel anything different. I didn't even have time to test it."

Toshinori sighed. He understood Izuku's frustration but there are other important matters at hand. The Exams are going to begin in about two hours, and it would not serve well for Izuku if he is distracted and unfocused. It could cost him dearly if he is not careful, and he could not afford to be off his game. Not today.

So to cheer him up, Toshinori transformed. "WORRY NOT, YOUNG MIDORIYA! I understand your frustration and concern, but maybe you can try again later. As for right now, you've got bigger fish to fry. The Exams are going to commence soon, and it would do no good if you were distracted! You have to bring your A-Game! This is what you have been training so hard for. You said you want to excel above your peers and become the Number One Hero and the next Symbol of Peace, right? Are you willing to throw all of that away just because of a failed attempt at controlling your quirk which you've only had for a short time now?! "

Izuku tightened his fists. He knew that what his sensei is saying is 100% true. He shouldn't let something like that discourage him. Of course, there are things in life he won't succeed in at his first try. Nobody is perfect. He's a human for crying out loud!

_Or is he…? _

"You're absolutely right, Yagi-sensei! I didn't come this far to only come this far! All of the hard work I've done these past 10 months will be all for nuthin' if I let this one little thing get to my head. Don't worry about me! I WILL pass, the UA Entrance Exams. And not only will I pass and get accepted to the Number One Hero Course, but I will be the Number One applicant and outperform anyone else! And that is because I will be the Number One Hero." Izuku exclaimed as he had a cocky smile full of unmatched confidence that actually surprised All Might as he never heard Izuku be so sure of himself. Usually, he would be very modest, timid, and shy. But it seems that All Might successfully brought the young man's spirits up to where they need to be.

"I would expect nothing less from you my boy. That drive and will to win is one of the many reasons why you are deserving to be the rightful 9th Holder of One For All. I like the confidence, Izuku Midoriya! Let it fuel you to do what you do best and that is make people's jaw drop. Always remember that I am proud of you and no matter what may happen in the Exams, just know that I take pride in calling you my Successor. " All Might said honestly as he truly is happy that he met Izuku. Without him, he may never had found the right Successor to pass on One For All. But everything happens for a reason, and All Might had no doubt in his mind, heart, and soul, that Izuku is destined to be a hero.

_Pride, huh? Why does that word make me feel so strong and motivated?_ Izuku questioned in his mind. But he smiled and replied with, "I'll always remember, Yagi-sensei, that I feel pride in bearing One For All and that you have chosen me to take your mantle as the next Symbol of Peace. I promise you that I won't let you down and I will you use the power you have given me to _SMASH_ any obstacle in my way!" Izuku yelled with life as he lifted his right fist that was sparking with green lightning.

All Might just smiled. He loves this kid!

That afternoon, Izuku entered the UA Entrance Exam with Naga. Looming over all the kids that were walking onto campus, was a building shaped like an H. Looking like it was made of glass, this was UA High School. Known to have the best Hero Course, it's said to give students everything they need to become pros!

_I messed up tonight, _

_I lost another fight, _

_I still mess up but I'll just start again, _

_I keep falling down, _

_I keep on hitting the ground, _

_I always get up now to see what's next. _

_Birds don't just fly, _

_They fall down and get up, _

_Nobody learns without getting it wrong. _

_I won't give up, no, I won't give in, _

_'Till I reach the end, _

_And then I'll start again, _

_No, I won't leave, _

_I wanna try everything, _

_I wanna try even though I could fail. _

_I won't give up, no, I won't give in, _

_'Till I reach the end, _

_And then I'll start again, _

_No, I won't leave, _

_I wanna try everything, _

_I wanna try even though I could fail._

Izuku finally reached the entrance to UA, then sensed a familiar energy signature walking behind him. He smiled and turned around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Good morning, Katchan! Are you ready for the Exams?" Izuku asked cheerfully. Over the past 10 months, Izuku got over his fear of Bakugo. It isn't necessarily because Izuku thinks he's now stronger than him. It's because Izuku realized that now he has power. His own power. Power that he will use to become a hero. And in reality, the same could be said for Bakugo. Izuku sees Bakugo as his equal not as somebody superior to him. Once upon a time, he may have thought of Bakugo that way and some could say he even had an inferiority complex. But not anymore. Izuku now has the confidence and pride in himself needed to not have to fear his former childhood bully anymore. They were both just two kids aspiring to be Heroes. And really, Izuku just wanted to be friends, not enemies.

Katsuki Bakugo looked at Izuku, up and down, sizing him up.

"You've gotten taller, Deku." It was funny seeing as how Bakugo always figuratively looked down at Izuku for not having a quirk. Labeling him worthless and good for nothing. It's how he came up with the name Deku. However now, Bakugo has to literally look up to Izuku whenever he spoke to him because he was about 7 inches shorter than him now. That fact alone annoyed Bakugo to almost no end. _Just how in the hell did he get so much taller dammit?! Is his quirk like a miniature version of Mt. Lady's or something?_

"It's good to see you too," Izuku replied sarcastically as he laughed at Bakugo's behavior. Izuku knew that Bakugo hated the fact that Izuku now stood taller than him. He would occasionally tease the Explosive Quirk user that now Izuku had to look down at him. Everytime he mentioned this, Bakugo would usually yell and curse at him saying that he will set Izuku on fire. Izuku would always respond with, "If you can reach me." It would piss him off even more, and Bakugo's reactions will always cause Izuku to start cracking up.

"Hey, lay off!" yelled Naga, in an attempt to defend his blood brother like numerous times before.

Katsuki merely scoffed, "Whatever, just don't you dare even thinking about trying to get in my way, Deku! I'll show you, your godly sidekick and everyone else why I'm Number One, and that anyone else is just an extra!" After his little proclamation, Bakugo went inside as he left Izuku standing there. Other people who were also applying for UA recognized Bakugo as a student in middle school who was a hostage of the Sludge Villain 10 months ago. They were amazed that someone his age could have survived such an attack.

_Some things just never change, huh, Katchan?_, Izuku said in his mind. _But I'm not defenseless anymore. I have to remember all of the work I put in. Thanks to Yagi-sensei, I'm actually going to be a hero!_ Izuku began walking but then he accidentally tripped on his own feet.

_Or I'll just die,_ Izuku closed his and waited to feel the pain coming from his face hitting the pavement, but for some reason it never came. Being confused, Izuku opened his eyes to see himself actually floating off of the ground. How on earth was he in midair defying the laws of gravity?

"Are you okay?"

Izuku heard a sweet and high pitched voice beside him. He tried to look towards to where the voice was coming from. But he was stuck in midair and couldn't move properly. So he started panicking and flailing his arms around as he tried to regain his balance.

The same voice laughed as said person helped Izuku up back to his feet. Izuku immediately calmed down as he felt gravity return to his body, thus he again had control over his body.

"I stopped you with my quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. I don't think you would've enjoyed kissing concrete."

Izuku was able to get a good look at his savior. She is a girl standing at a height of about 5'4. She is a normal weighted girl with fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws. She was currently wearing a brown coat, with a pink scarf and a black bookbag. She also had two permanent pink blush marks on each cheek.

Izuku's face began to flush a little. He had to admit, the girl in front of him is highly cute and attractive. And the fact that she saved him from tripping over himself also made him a little embarrassed. But he did his best to keep his cool.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize for anything. Thank you for preventing me from falling on my face. It would've been a terrible omen." Izuku responded as he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head out of habit.

"Well then, you're welcome! It happens when you get really nervous, and sometimes we may trip and fall on the way. Well, guess I'll see you inside. Bye!" The girl proceeded to enter the UA building.

Izuku stood there as he just processed what just happened.


	4. First Impressions At The Breaking Point

**Judging by what happened in the previous chapter, that scene of Deku getting OFA will remain a major trauma to Taishakuten. Now let's wait 'till he meets good ol' Tamaki Amajiki whose quirk is the literal definition of "you are what you eat", shall we? **

**BTW...I combined the characters of Stain and Gigei, with Gigei Akaguro AKA Stain as the result. She will be around for awhile, and Rasetsu will be in the USJ arc, as All Might's former mentor. **

**My OCs, Tenkuka and Atsuki Karakuri will also be introduced in this chapter. Tenkuka is Karura's younger cousin and Atsuki has a quirk that basically makes her part robot. Both are girls, by the way. And Ashura won't be the only survivor of the Ashura clan—there's another! His name is Quartz, former leader of the Twelve Generals of the Ashura, and he's currently living in America. **

**Jatayu, Tenkuka's guardian bird, is named after the divine bird from the epic Ramayana. **

* * *

Some time before the Entrance Exam, Izuku and Naga spotted two girls not too far from them. One had ice-blue hair, was wearing a white shirt with a phoenix drawn on it and mint-green pants, and the other had bright neon yellow hair, a metallic battle suit covering her entire body. "H...H...Hello?" stammered Izuku, wanting to get friendly. Plus, he still hadn't gotten the hang of talking with girls.

"Oh, hello!" the blue-haired girl said, then bowed to Naga. "Your Highness."

Naga shrugged. "Oh, please, let's skip formalities, shall we? As you might know, I'm Naga, the Dragon King. This is my blood brother, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku, on the other hand, had turned bright red and began sweating profusely. He thought, _Oh, dear! Oh, dear! What am I gonna do? _

The blue-haired girl smiled and said, "I'm Tenkuka, of the Karura clan. This is my escort, Atsuki Karakuri. We're from the Southlands."

After a few more minutes, Izuku finally gained the courage to speak and asked "Are both of you attending the Entrance Exam, or..."

"Yep." Tenkuka replied. "Atsuki and I are about the same age, and we've been best friends for a looooooong time. I wanted to give her a shot in getting into UA, and she wanted to give me one. That's why we ended up here." She then gestured at Atsuki and said "Atsuki right here, is basically a robot. She's got that peculiar quirk. Alright, girl, show 'em what you're made of!"

Almost immediately, Atsuki extended a laser cannon from one of her hands. Izuku ooh-d and aah-d at the marvelous sight, but Naga just snorted. "Ha! Takes a little more than that to impress _me!_"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Tenkuka, and then she whistled. In a blaze of blue fire, a great eagle with snow-white feathers descended from the sky and landed on her shoulder. By the time the short performance ended, both Naga and Izuku's hair was windswept. After a long moment of silence, a single wow dropped from both boys' mouths. "This is Jatayu, my guardian bird." Tenkuka exclaimed. "Everybody, even Atsuki, says that he is as powerful as Lady Karura's Garuda, but I'm not sure."

"Oh, c'mon!" Atsuki pouted. "Everybody knows you're the best." Naga and Izuku exchanged a look.

"See you at the Entrance Exam!" Tenkuka giggled as she flounced away, closely followed by Jatayu and Atsuki. "Y'know," Naga told Izuku, "that Tenkuka girl is pretty hot if I say so myself."

"Really?" replied Izuku. "I think she's mediocre. I'm more interested in how fine heroes she and her...friend will make. They will definitely be an awesome duo, just like you and me! Now, we must hurry, or we're gonna be late."

"Alright!" said Naga.

As he and Naga made their way towards the gates, Izuku thought about the two people who would probably be placing all their bets on him.

All Might...and _Taishakuten. _

With the Symbol Of Peace and the Celestial Emperor backing him up, Izuku felt practically invincible. He felt like he could do anything, maybe even become a worldwide sensation like Leyenar Oh herself. Maybe he could pull an Alarak and gain a buncha supporters, then tell the truth about Taishakuten to the world. Some might refuse to believe it, but seriously, why would anybody even bother to say no to the future Number One Hero?

The Written Exam was a breeze. Izuku felt full confidence that he aced it. All those hours spent on his Hero Journals weren't for nothing! During his 10 month training, Izuku made sure to focus on his studies as well. When he wasn't training or cleaning up trash, what do you think he was doing? What good is god-like strength, if there isn't an intelligent mind to understand how to use it? When Izuku said he was going to excel above all other applicants, he didn't just mean physically, but mentally as well. Izuku understood that mental strength is just as, if not more, important as physical strength was.

"I guess being a nerd and fanboy helped me out in the long run." Izuku muttered to himself as he found his assigned seat in the auditorium, Naga's on his left. He saw that the person adjacent to his right was none other than Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku concluded that it must be because they were from the same middle school.

As the last few people entered, the lights turned out, and out in center stage was none other than the Voice Hero, Present Mic, also known as Hizashi Yamada.

Hizashi was a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes were visible, they appeared as concentric circles. He was almost always seen with a large smile on his face. Present Mic's hero costume consisted of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sported a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"Wazzup, UA candidates! Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. C'MON AND LEMME HEAR YA!" Present Mic shouted to only receive silence as a response. "Keepin' it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Today, we are all honored to receive two divine examinees:Lord Ryuu, king of the Ryuu clan, the Western Guardian, and Princess Tenkuka, cousin of the Southern Guardian Lady Karura!" Everybody cheered and clapped as spotlights shone onto Naga and Tenkuka.

"Holy crap!" cried Naga. "She's Lady Karura's _cousin_?!"

"Anyhoo, Let's talk about how this practical Exam is going to go down okay. ARE YOU READY!?"

Again, silence.

"Omigosh, it's the Voice Hero Present Mic! So cool! I listen to his radio show everyday of the week. It's so crazy nuts that all of the UA teachers are Pro Heroes!" Izuku, however, was nerding out as usual as he was thrilled for the fact that if and when he gets into UA, he will have the opportunity to meet all of his favorite heroes in person.

"Will you shut up?" Bakugo growled in annoyance. Knowing Izuku as well as he does, this pretty much is an everyday occurrence. And it will always drive him bonkers. Seriously, could he stop fanboying for 5 minutes?

"Like your application says, today you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting 10 minute mock battles in super hip urban settings. After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified Battle Center, sound good?"

For the third consecutive time, Present Mic was responded back with silence. Wow tough crowd today. It must be because of the pressure and anxiousness that comes with these types of tests.

"I see. They're splitting us up so that we can't work with any of our friends," Bakugo said as Izuku looked at his and Bakugo's cards to see that they were in fact assigned to different Battle Centers. Izuku's card said Battle Center B, while Bakugo's card read Battle Center A.

"Yeah, you're right. Our examinee numbers are one after the other but we are assigned a different Battle Center." Izuku replied as he took a peek at Bakugo's card.

"Get your eyes off my card! Damn. I was really looking forward to crushing you."

Izuku just smiled and shrugged, " Of course you were. Why would I expect anything less from you."

"Just don't pay attention." Naga advised. "Look, here's my card." he said as he showed Izuku his card. It also said:Battle Center B. Izuku smiled.

"Alrighty! Let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every Battle Center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so you better choose wisely. The goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by immobilizing the faux villains. But check it! Attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are strictly prohibited!"

"May I ask a question?" One examinee asked.

"Okay!" Present Mic pointed towards the examinee as a spotlight was put on him.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then UA, the most prominent school in both Tenkai and the human world, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The person who said that was a tall and muscular young man. He had black hair and wore rectangular half-rim glasses, which matched perfectly with his serious attitude. His eyes were also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw.

He turned around and pointed towards Izuku, "In addition, you over there with the curly and spiky hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"Hey! Why don't you mind your own damn business! If you haven't realized, maybe I was trying to memorize the sheet by talking out loud! Also if I was distracting anyone, the people who are closer to me than, say, someone a few seats in front of me to say something to me! So why don't you just SHUT UP!" Izuku then blinked before blushing. Naga was just laughing his ass off as the serious kid just stared at him with an open mouth.

"Those Alpha genes are really helping you, isn't it, Izu?" Naga chuckled as he patted him on the back. "You were born to rule."

"Thanks, Naga."

"Alright, examinees 1234 and 7111, that's enough! The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every Battle Center. It's an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." Present Mic said, finishing his explanation of the fourth villain.

As the serious kid started apologizing and bowing, Naga turned towards Izuku, "So it really is like a video game."

"I see…It's like the obstacles you avoid in video games, huh?"

"The whole thing is like a video game." Said other examinees in the auditorium as they absorbed the information they just learned about the upcoming Practical Exam.

"That's all from me. Finally, I'll give you listeners a present—our school motto! The late Lord Ashura once said:"A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond…PLUS ULTRA! Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

Izuku just sighed. He knew that Lord Ashura was actually far from the hero everybody so revered and hailed, and the real hero, _Taishakuten, _was being scorned and hated on by so many people. Man, he really needed to do something as soon as possible.

* * *

On their journey to Kamino Ward where the League Of Villains' hideout was, Yasha and Ashura had ended up with a woman known as the Hero Killer, Stain. Her real name was Gigei Akaguro, actually, and she had a massive crush on Yasha. Currently, she was helping Ashura change clothes. "My mom used to tell me legends about the Ashura clan, like the story of Lord Ashura's heroic battle against evil. When I was a kid, I thought it was the coolest thing ever...until All Might."

"I don't know anything about what happened to my clan." Ashura exclaimed.

"Oh, poor darling..." Gigei sounded worried.

"The people in the Yasha Village said I was a bad omen but...I don't know why. They said that I'm bad luck...and that I bring everybody death." said Ashura.

"Now _those _were lies." Gigei declared.

"But they said they didn't want me." Ashura replied.

"Ashura, it's true that there are such things in this world...as the unwanted. But those are people who are useless or evil, and you're deff not one of them."

"How do you know?"

Gigei smiled. "Because you make me _happy._ I know we just met, but...I'm happy when I'm with you."

Ashura shook his head. "I don't get it!"

"Oh, please don't say you don't believe me!" laughed Gigei. "Ashura is a good name...but my name is better."

"Gigei?" Ashura asked.

"Yep. It's the name of the god of dance. My mother named me that, she was a famous dancer." At the time, she had also finished dressing Ashura. "There we go. All dressed now. See? This is much prettier for you, Ashura."

"By the way, who's All Might?" asked Ashura. "Can you tell me about All Might, pleeeeeeease?"

"How could I say no to somebody as cute as you?" giggled the Hero Killer. "But you'll have to get comfortable, this is a long story."

_Holding Out For A Hero-Jennifer Saunders_ (**I altered the lyrics a bit to fit the Vedic mythology, and I'm saving the Bonnie Tyler version for Taishakuten.**)

_Where have all the good men gone, _

_And where are all the gods? _

_Where's the street-wise Krishna, _

_To fight the rising odds? _

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_Late at night I toss and ! turn and I dream of what I need..._

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night! _

_He's gotta be strong, _

_And he's gotta be fast, _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight! _

_I need a hero, _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light! _

_He's gotta be sure, _

_And it's gotta be soon, _

_And he's gotta be larger than life! _

_Larger than life..._

_Somewhere after midnight, _

_In my wildest fantasy, _

_Somewhere just beyond my reach, _

_Someone reaching back for me! _

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat, _

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet! _

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above! _

_Out where the lightning splits the sea! _

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere, _

_Watching me! _

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain, _

_And the storm and the flood, _

_I can feel his approach, _

_Like the fire in my blood! _

_Like the fire in my blood! _

_Like the fire in my blood! _

_Like the fire in my blood! _

_Like the fire in my blood! _

(Bridge)

_(Hero) _

(Bridge)

_I need a hero! _

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light! _

_And he's gotta be sure, _

_And it's gotta be soon, _

_And he's gotta be larger than life! _

(Bridge)

_(Hero)_

_And he's gotta be strong, _

_And he's gotta be fast, _

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight! _

_I need a hero! _

Some time later, Gigei went to check on Yasha. He asked, "Why do you trouble yourself with us to begin with?"

"Do I need a reason?" Gigei said. "I'll be clear with you, it was love at first sight." '

"Do you even know who I am?" asked Yasha.

"Lord Yasha, who works under the now-depowered General Bishamonten of the Northlands. The best Warrior God in Tenkai. And now a man on a journey to defeat the tyrannical Celestial Emperor...I've had plenty of time to think about you over the past six years, from when I first met you at the Star Festival. You and I were both there, on the last night of the celebration, the best dancer of the year performs, right? That year, it was my mother. I came along with the dance troupe and saw you there. And since then, I haven't been able to get you outta my head. Though to be honest, I never dreamed I would see you again. I didn't even know your name, but...when somebody told me you were Lord Yasha, I set my sights on being with you."

"But _I _don't know who _you _are." Yasha spat.

"So? That doesn't matter!" Gigei retaliated. "I decided that if I ever meet a guy I love, I'll do anything for him without hesitation. And since you said you don't know me, I'll tell you all about me. I was deeply impressed by All Might's debut, I sought to become a hero. That time, I attended a private high school for hopeful heroes but soon despaired over the fundamentally corrupt view of heroes within the educational system. The summer after my freshman year, I dropped out. I made many speeches as time passed, but then I concluded that words alone lack power. And so, I decided to dedicate myself in training the art of killing, all for the sake of a hero revival. And you, Lord Yasha, are one of the very few real heroes that are found. That's one of the many reasons why I love you."

* * *

The bus arrived at the the Battle Center, and Izuku was immediately mesmerized. The setting for the Practical Exam is a giant mock city with many tall buildings and structures. It just goes to show how top notch of a school UA is. To be able to afford to have access to all of these building sites is incredible. And this is only for the ENTRANCE EXAM! Imagine what kinds of things actual students get to do in Hero Training. It just made Izuku all the more motivated to ace this test. As soon as Izuku stepped out, he took a deep breath. He is wearing his green training tracksuit. He put 10 whole months of grueling and strenuous work into this same attire when he was training under All Might. So, Izuku thought it was only fitting to make sure that hard work didn't go to waste by wearing the same garb that got him there in the first place. A good luck measure, to put it simply.

It's time to do it. It's time to give everything I got from my training with Yagi-sensei these past 10 months. I will become the hero I always dreamed of being! Izuku said in his head as he began shaking. 'Why am I shaking? I know I'm not nervous, because I know I have full confidence in my abilities and so does Yagi-sensei. Wait a minute… this shaking. It isn't from anxiety… it's from excitement!'

It's true. For some STRANGE reason, Izuku couldn't explain it, but the idea of going out and fighting robots and showing the world what you're capable of…The whole concept just filled Izuku with a sudden urge to just rush out and destroy everything in his path. This violent nature…it feels similar to the primal nature inside his core that he felt when fighting the Sludge Villain. It was so bizarre. It's almost like it was embedded in his DNA. As if it he was born for the sole reason of fighting…

Whatever it was, Izuku couldn't help but admit that he liked it. The rush of excitement, he can feel it fueling him preparing him for the battle that's to come in a few moments. His patience was running thin. He just wanted to start right now and _Detroit Smash_ every single robot that dared come in his path. "Mock Battles... " Izuku muttered to himself as he looked around at his competition. "Everybody seems to be confident. They even have equipment to go with their quirks…" Izuku kept on wandering his eyes until he saw a specific person. "Oh, it's the person I met at the school gates! The nice person! She was assigned to the same Battle Center, huh? Oh yeah, I have to thank her for earlier." Izuku began to walk towards the girl's direction until he felt a hand on his left shoulder stop him right in his tracks.

Izuku turned his head to see it is the same kid with glasses that called him out for his muttering earlier. 'He's here, too?' Izuku thought embarrassingly as he hadn't forgotten what transpired in the auditorium not even 30 minutes ago.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the Entrance Exam to interfere with everyone else?" the boy asked with a stern voice with a stern glare that that put Izuku on edge.

Izuku jumped and began to flail his arms around, "N-N-No, of course not…"

"That guy's the one who was about to trip in front of the school gates, right?"

"The one who threw a tantrum after being called out."

"He may seem like a tough competitor given his height and extreme muscular figure, but he seems to be a nervous wreck. At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?"

"Lucky for us!" All of the other examinees who saw the interaction between the two said simultaneously as they didn't see Izuku as a threat.

_I feel like the others think they lucked out because I'm here, huh? Yeah, I guess my nervous stuttering and muttering may give off that kind of impression. I may have mostly gotten rid of my self-confidence issues, but I still need to work on my nervousness and stuttering and muttering. No wonder why I have social issues._ Izuku thought in his head as he felt a smile to creep on his face. _But…I could use this to my advantage. They already wrote me off as a non-threat. So now, I have the element of surprise in my arsenal. So they think I'm nothing to worry about, huh? Okay then, let me show them a portion of what I can do._

The familiar scent of ozone filled the air, as Izuku's body began to emit green sparking lighting which immediately caught everyone's attention as they didn't expect for Izuku to activate his Quirk before the practical officially began.

'I'll start with 5%,' Izuku mentally said as the green lightning became slightly bigger as he went form 1% to 5% One For All Full Cowl . Everybody was so immersed into Izuku's light show display, questioning whether he had some sort of electrical quirk, that they didn't notice Present Mic above them.

"Okay, start!" Present Mic shouted.

Everybody stood there confused as they failed to process what was going on.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know! Look, there's already one examinee who's way ahead of all of you!"

The examinees looked ahead shocked to see Izuku already running and jumping over buildings as he already found robots to destroy.

"Woah, he's so fast! He was right next to me, and yet I didn't even notice when he moved!" The boy with the glasses said as he and the rest of the examinees, who were still shocked at Izuku's pure speed, raced ahead to begin the Practical Exam.

Meanwhile, with Izuku, as he was running down a street, a robot came in front of him and cut him.

Izuku stopped and grinned, "So you're the One Pointer."

"Target acquired. I will kill you!" the One Pointer said as it charged straight at Izuku.

"Bad mistake... " Izuku said as he flicked his finger towards the robot.

_"Delaware Smash!"_

The force of the finger flick was so potent, that it was able to create a sharp gust of wind that completely obliterated the robot in half and barely left any scrap metals left.


	5. Of Unstoppable Forces & Immovable Object

**The more explosive you collect, the bigger the boom. This seems to apply to Deku, since he has both of the Twin Quirks(OFA and AFO, the only weapons capable of going against the Holy Trinity and winning) and the blood of the Yasha clan, one of Tenkai's best warrior clans. The only thing left to find out is if the results are equally dangerous.**

* * *

"Really, that's it? That was barely even a warm-up. If the rest of the robots are like this, then this test will be a breeze!" Izuku exclaimed as he began running and leaping looking for more victims. At the top of a building, Izuku saw a whole pack of 10 Two Pointers, waiting for a fellow examinee and to catch them off guard. Izuku saw this as another opportunity and leaped high above the building and yelled…

_"TEXAS SMASH!" _

Izuku brought his fist towards the floor of the roof and it created a shockwave that reduced all 10 of the robots to absolute scrap metal.

"Hmmm, so that's 20 points plus the One Pointer is 21 points. Yes! I'm kind of getting the hang of this!" Izuku said cheerfully as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. There, he found 5 Three Pointers and 3 Two Pointers already waiting for him. They must have heard the shockwave of his Texas Smash, and began looking for him.

The faux villains circled Izuku as they seemed to be planning to jump him and attack him all at once. Izuku realized this and just smirked, "Come on bring it on! Give it your best shot!"

After hearing this, the robots charged all at once hoping to corner him and end his life right then and there.

"You fell for the bait..."

Right as the robots were inches away from capturing Izuku, he began to spin around at overwhelming speeds.

_"OKLAHOMA SMASH!" _

The result was a whirlwind that immediately sent the the robots flying as they were completely destroyed by Izuku's smash just like their kin before them.

"I've been dying to test that move out ever since Yagi-sensei used it on me during that spar one day." Izuku said as once again commenced to run and count his points. "Okay so that's 35 points now, if I did the math correctly. Man, these robots don't seem to be a challenge at all. That's probably because these were meant for untrained teenagers with normal quirks to be able to beat them. Not for someone who trained directly under the Number One Hero himself and inherited his awesome quirk." Izuku concluded as found another pack of five Three Pointer robots who were coming directly to him.

_~cue You Say Run~ _

"Let's try this!" Izuku yelled as he exploded into action, becoming a lethal storm of blows and kicks, his movements not frenzied but disciplined. Each robot that tried to kill him, was ripped apart by his hands instead.

"Man, I'm having a field day out here!"

Naga, having just fired a Sea Dragon Wave at a multitude of enemy robots using his sword Dragon Fang, saw the green mayhem from afar and smiled.

_Meanwhile in the Judges' Room _

"In this Practical Exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of Villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there." It was a dark room with many monitors showing each of the examinees and how they are conducting in the Practical Exam. There were UA staff members sitting in chairs as they assess the performance of the examinees and how they decide to adapt to the conditions that were just previously stated.

"Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else."

A monitor showed a big bulky examinee with what seemed to be tentacles on a rooftop using his arms to scan or look for something.

"Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances."

Another monitor showed the serious guy with the glasses, using his speed to pick off enemies one by one.

"Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation."

A blonde french kid is shown shooting a laser from a device on his waist and decimating the Faux Villains with complete and utter confidence.

"And pure combat ability."

A monitor screen showed Bakugo in a path of utter destruction as all around him are fallen robots with smoke all around them. He looked like he was constipating as he was maniacally laughing like a crazed psychopath who has been let out of his cage. Everything that came in his way, he destroyed using his Explosion Quirk which is an ability very suitable for this Practical Exam. He just wished Deku were there. If he saw him, he would've destroyed him too and anyone else who dared to try and stand in his way. Honestly, his actions and attitude kind of freaked some of the Judges out. But they couldn't ignore the pure combat prowess and potential that the kid was showing as he seemed to be one who was a unique card.

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test."

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" a feminine voice said.

One monitor showed Izuku flying and smashing and dashing around as he kept on racking up the points with no seemingly end to his chaos. His efficiency was off the charts as he kept on earning so many points in so little time at a constant rate. He was sweating as he kept the fast pace up. He wanted to earn as many points as possible as he was serious about his declaration earlier stating that he was going to be the Number One Applicant. No faux villain was safe as they got smashed by the power of One For All. His display of dominance surprised the staff members as they never seen anything like it. The way he moved…it was as if he were born and bred to fight. Like it was in his blood. A wild Salama that was finally let go from his civilized cage and set free to roam in the wild as he caught his prey. If anything, it was like they were witnessing a mini version of All Might!

"Especially that young man right there. He just oozes raw power and is a cut above the rest," said the same female judge seductively as she licked her lip hungrily when she saw Izuku's defined muscles through his tracksuit.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come," said another staff member as he pressed a large red button…

_Back to Izuku _

_"DETROIT SMASH!"_ Izuku shouted as he punched a Three Pointer square in the face. It fell down and short circuited completely, making its red eyes turn off and it could no longer function. "Alright, I think that's like 141 points. I should try to find some more robots and see if I can boost my score up to 150." Izuku said as he began to walk down a street to look for more Faux Villains. Throughout the whole Practical Exam, Izuku has only used 5% of One For All. He saw no reason to change how much power he was using since the robots weren't much of a challenge and it was provided him with a large amount of quickness which is one of the main reasons why he was able to rack up so many points. It also didn't spend much stamina as the higher the percentage of One For All he uses, the more stamina and energy is required. So Izuku deemed it best to just remain at the level he was at for now. It's best to save his energy.

"Okay, so where the little critters at?" Izuku said but before he can start moving, the ground began to rumble as buildings around him began to collapse. The other examinees looked up to see what was going on and what they saw, scared the living daylights out of them.

Standing taller than all of the buildings was a humongous green robot with eight red eyes. It had hands the size of trucks that effortlessly crushes the top of tall buildings. It had a base the size of a tank with about 12 to 16 wheels and along its body, it had missiles that can be fired simultaneously in all possible directions. It looked like all three types of robots combined into one but then multiply the size by, like, 100, and there you go.

"HOLY UNANTICIPATED OCCURRENCES, THAT'S HUGE! That must be the Zero Pointer. Isn't it a little too big?" Izuku said as the Zero Pointer proceed to throw a punch towards the ground which caused a giant dust wave that momentarily blinded all of the examinees as they were forced to cover their eyes. When the dust wave settled, all other examinees began to run for their lives as they didn't want to be in the Zero Pointer's path of chaos and destruction. Izuku looked up at the monster killer robot and started to shake. It wasn't the nervous kind of shaking, but the strange exciting kind of shaking that Izuku got right before the Exams began. He didn't know why he was starting to have this sensation again. His mind was telling him to run as he knew he had way more than enough points to pass. But his body… his instinct was telling him otherwise. It was like a strange voice in his heart and soul that was yelling at him to fight the Zero Pointer and smash it down. But his more rational and logical mind was telling him to do the opposite. Izuku was frozen solid. He didn't know what to do. Should he run and hide? Or should he stay and fight?

_"An overwhelming threat. How people act after they've seen this shows their true nature."_

The young man with the glasses that called out Izuku before, ran by Izuku who was still standing there frozen. He shook his head and kept on running away from the Zero Pointer along with everyone else.

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic shouted as he reminded the examinees how much time they had left. Not that it mattered. It seemed everyone besides Izuku wasn't going to try to gain any more points as their main priority was to get away from the giant killer Zero Pointer as soon as humanly possible.

"Less than two minutes!?" Izuku said in shock. 'Dammit I wanted to get to 150 points! But it seems I can't since there's a goddamn freaking metal Godzilla in the way. I guess I won't be able to to get 150 points after all.' Izuku thought in his head.

But just about when he was going to turn around and fly away, he heard something…

"Ow!"

Izuku stopped and turned back around. Under a pile of debris and pieces of buildings was the same cute brown-haired girl who saved Izuku from tripping at the school gates earlier today. Her leg seemed to be stuck and she couldn't get out.

_"I stopped you with my quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. I don't think you would've enjoyed kissing concrete."_

Izuku remembered vividly the words she uttered when she saved him from falling onto the ground. And right when he remembered those very words…something in Izuku snapped! And he began to run towards the girl and the Zero Pointer.

_"There is absolutely no merit in taking on that faux villain. But that creates opportunity for it to shine brightly... " _

_~cue United States Of Smash~_

Izuku used 100% One For All Full Cowl, to get to the girl as fast as possible. Once he reached her, he lifted up the debris effortlessly and picked her up bridal style and carried her away to safety.

Once Izuku found a spot where he knew she would be safe, he told her, "Stay here and don't come near the Zero Pointer!" Izuku then used 100% to run back towards the robot. Meanwhile, the girl had a blush on her face, as she could still feel his touch and the way he carried her to safety.

_"...and rise to the surface."_

The staff members of UA widened their eyes as they saw what was transpiring in Battle Center B. They certainly weren't expecting an examinee to face the Zero Pointer directly all by himself.

Izuku proceeded to fire two Delaware Smashes at 100% to distract and flinch the Zero Pointer. Then he jumped high up in the air, concentrated all the powers to one arm and yelled out:

_"Eat this! One For All 100%:UNITED STATES OF SMASH!"_

Izuku punched the robot squarely in the face with all his might. The punch was so powerful that it created a shockwave strong enough to push all of the other examinees watching a couple steps back. The energy was so wide and potent, that it was able to completely eliminate the huge robot. Its impact completely shredded through the Zero Pointer's metal and fried its circuits. The entire Zero Pointer was completely vaporized as nothing was left of it. Not a piece of scrap metal in sight. Nothing of the robot survived the United States Of Smash…

_"That's right. It rises to the surface—The most important qualification of a hero—The spirit of self-sacrifice!" _

Izuku, having defeated the Zero Pointer, slumped to the ground as Present Mic signaled the end of the exams. His arm hurt. The last thing he saw was silhouettes of several people, one of which was a little old lady with her grey hair in a bun, surrounding him before passing out.

* * *

Gigei Akaguro, also known as the Hero Killer Stain, was playing with the lost child of Ashura in a field full of flowers. "Um, Gigei?" asked Ashura, "Do you love Yasha?"

"ZIGACKLY!" said Gigei. "Absolutely I love him. Even if he doesn't love me, it's alright. I've got enough love for two people. And I also love you very much, Ashura, 'cause you're cute like a little raccoon."

Instantly, Ashura began being a pouty baby. "I'm not a raccoon! I'm not! Don't call me that!"

"Y'know," smiled Gigei, "that's exactly what Rocket Raccoon says whenever somebody calls him a raccoon. But I'm sorry, and to make it up, I want you to have this so you won't forget me even if you go far away." she said as she gave Ashura one of her hair accessories. "Not that I'm going to let you get away anytime soon..."

Suddenly, a spear landed in front of them. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" yelled Gigei.

"In the name of Emperor Taishakuten, hand over the child!" said a soldier of the Celestial Army, even though Taishakuten had _nothing _to do with this.

"Over my dead body!" said Gigei boldly.

"That child is the last spawn of an accursed bloodline!" ordered the soldier. "This is an imperial order, so stand aside!"

"What if I DON'T?" Gigei declared as she unsheathed her blades. Using her quirk, Bloodcurdle, she quickly immobilized several soldiers before telling Ashura to run, but while she wasn't paying attention, one of the others had captured her. Seeing Gigei in danger, Ashura's other self awakened, golden flames engulfing the men Gigei had immobilized and burning them alive. The soldier who had captured Gigei let go of her and attempted to strike Ashura, but a sudden surge of energy cut him in half.

Yasha had arrived. He turned to Ashura and asked, "Are you alright?" Ashura just fell into Yasha's arms, unconscious.

Meanwhile, in the Westlands, a certain Izuku Midoriya was on the couch lifting weights, waiting anxiously for a message from UA. He had been healed by UA's school nurse, Recovery Girl, and was sent back home. Ever since the Entrance Exam, Izuku hadn't been able to contact All Might. He hasn't answered any of his text messages or calls. Izuku at first was worried and thought that maybe he didn't get into UA and All Might was disappointed in him and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. But Izuku calmed and just guessed that he was busy with his Hero work. He is the Number One Hero for crying out loud. Of course he would be busy and not have much time to contact Izuku. He just hoped that he will hear from him soon. Izuku promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about One For All. All Might entrusted him with his power. He needed to remain as the Symbol of Peace until it was Izuku's turn to inherit the torch. So, he'll keep his mouth shut.

Just then, Seiryuu and Hakuryuu, Naga's cousins, came barging into the living room, "Izu-Izu-Izu…! Izu-Izu-Izu… Izuku! It's here! It came! It's here!" In Seiryuu's hand was a envelope with a red seal showing the UA symbol.

_Five Minutes Later _

The entire royal family of the Ryuu clan was pacing around outside Izuku's room. They were really nervous for the results. They knew how much getting into UA meant for Izuku, they didn't want all of his hard work over the past 10 months be for nothing.

Izuku was inside his bedchamber on his desk. He stared blankly at the envelope in the middle of his desk. The envelope that will decide his fate…

"Oh, what the hell am I waiting for!" Izuku yelled as he picked up the envelope and opened it by pulling it apart in half. Out of it fell a small metal device that landed on his desk. A light projection showed up and in it revealed All Might in his Hero Form.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

"Yagi-sensei?! Wait, this is from UA, right…? What?"

All Might was in a pink background wearing a yellow suit and blue tie. "I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you." All Might coughed and bowed, "I'm sorry. Actually, I came to this town to work at UA"

"Yagi-sensei is working at UA?"

"Hmm? What is it? " Somebody was trying to talk to All Might behind the scenes, explaining to him that he had to wrap it up soon.

"Wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to him about…It's going to push everything else back? Alright. Okay."

Izuku swallowed in anticipation for what his teacher and idol was about to say next.

"Congratulations, my boy! You got a perfect score on the Written Exam and 141 points on the Practical Exam. One of only four people in history to score over 100 points, including myself, the Number Two Hero Zeta, and the Number Four Hero Best Jeanist! Of course that means, you passed with flying colors!"

Izuku smirked, "Yeah, kind of already knew that, sensei."

"... But there was a secret component added to the test…"

Izuku raised his eyebrows, curious to what the Number One Hero was talking about.

"I'm an entertainer as well! First, take a look at this video!"

All Might clicked a button on a remote and it showed a video.

"Excuse me, um..."

"The nice person?" Izuku said in shock as the video showed the brunette that Izuku saved from the Zero Pointer during the Practical Exam.

"She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam! Negotiate what? Keep watching to find out!" All MIght pressed play and resumed the video.

"Um, the person with green spiky and curly hair and some freckles… Do you know who I'm talking about? He's very tall and muscular. He also has a handsome face..."

Izuku's face went red, "She's talking about me!?"

"Is it possible for me to give him some of my points? There was still time left and he could've gotten more points if he wanted to. But instead he came and saved me from the Zero Pointer. So I thought maybe he needed more points..."

_~cue You Can Become A Hero~_

_"What the hell can you do?"_

Izuku heard the voice of Bakugo in his head.

"At least the points he lost because of me…"

_"There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!"_

Izuku also began to hear the voice of Death Arms…

"He saved me!"

Izuku gasped as he stood up from his chair, as he was utterly speechless.

"Please! Please! Please!"

All Might paused the video, "Your actions spurred others to act."

All Might turned and looked at the camera, "The Entrance Exam the other day was not graded only on villain points!" All Might resumed the video.

"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points. Anyway, there's no reason to give him any, female listener!" Present Mic said as he patted her head.

All Might paused the video, "How can a Hero Course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at UA look at!"

The screen changed, showing the first ten points. Izuku was on top with his 201 points, Naga underneath him with 140 points, Tenkuka underneath him with 109 points with Atsuki underneath her with 97 points.

"Izuku Midoriya, 60 rescue points!"

It then showed the Number Four spot. "And Ochako Uraraka, 45 rescue points! You both pass! And with 141 villain points and 60 rescue points makes a total of 201 Points. You, Izuku Midoriya, scored the highest amount of points of all time in the UA Practical Exam. And you're the only one to ever score over 200 points!"

Izuku's eyes began to water as tears were threatening to spill out. "This is totally cray-cray! It's unreal. I must be dreaming. Why am I so blessed?"

All Might opened his hand towards the camera, "Welcome, Young Midoriya. This is your Hero Academia!"

Izuku wiped the tears out of his eyes as he could barely control his tears of joy from exploding. "Yes, sir!"

After receiving a lot of help, Izuku's life changed and will continue to change. And now his dream high school life is about to begin!

However, this is only the beginning of his journey as I almost forgot to mention…

This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya became the _Greatest Hero Of All Time!_

But if Izuku was able to look at the list of the top ten longer, he would have seen a name that would have made him upset. A name that was in fifth place.

Katsuki Bakugo.

* * *

He was in _fifth place!_

_FIFTH FREAKING PLACE!_

Katsuki Bakugo stared at the top ten, who passed the Exam in his tiny apartment. Of course he was meant to pass, he had the perfect quirk so of course he was going to pass. But what the hell was he doing in fifth place?

No, that wasn't bothering him, he thought as he glared at the name that held first place. Explosions banged from his hand, anger going through him. Because it should be impossible!

Izuku Midoriya.

"Damn it, Deku! I told you to stay away, you damned nerd! Oh, when we meet up at UA, you're going to regret ever even thinking of trying the Entrance Exam and looking down on me. And then I'm going to make sure you goddamn quit! No quirkless squirt will be better than me!"

Bakugo had no idea how much his life is going to change. That consequences are knocking on his front door. That he will soon learn that he was no longer the Alpha.

That Izuku is no longer the Deku he knew and he won't let him control him anymore.

_That the future Lord Yasha will fight back._

* * *

"We'll meet Gigei again someday...Right, Yasha?" asked Ashura.

"Well, she said that she'd find us both, so..." Yasha replied.

"I hope we see her again 'cause I haven't thanked her for her gift yet. Also...I have to tell her that I love her too." Ashura said excitedly.


	6. Homeward Bound

**Just to be clear, there are no such movies as Frozen, Tangled, Coco, Moana, Shrek, Rise Of The Guardians, Puss In Boots or any other stuff based on**** any fairytale that isn't Vedic mythology in this universe, since this universe's Earth has only the USA in all its star-spangled glory and a land that is divided in four but has something dist****i****nctly Indian about it, and therefore, lacks the material to bring up any Cinderella or Rapunzel or Little Mermaid or whutever. Norse mythology is the only exception, since I'm keeping Thor in the Avengers. How I did it will be explained later, in a conversation between Deku and the first One For All wielder. **

**I also excluded The Lion King, Zootopia, the Kung Fu Panda series, the Cars series and the spin-off Planes series from this universe, since they seemed to contradict the way this universe works. **

**To make up for Frozen, Rei/Zeta is basically Elsa in this story. Also, there's lowkey sexy times in this chapter, look out! (And what was that again about me being unable to write porn? Yeah, I do can write implications/blink-and-you'll miss-it scenes, it's hardcore sex that I can't write properly.) And no, Deku isn't going to be 1-A's Class President, he's already destined to be the Greatest Hero Of All Time, we shouldn't give him too many positions of power.**

* * *

_303 Years Ago _

The water in the cold spring was freezing. Unlike a hot spring, there wasn't any steam to shroud one's eyes, so it was possible to take a clear look at the upper half of the person in the spring who stood with his back to him.

The person in the spring was quite tall. His skin was fair and his hair was black, wet and gathered to one side. The lines which outlined his waist and back were smooth, graceful yet holding strength. In simpler terms, he was a beauty. When the man turned his head, Taishakuten could now identify him. He was none other than his love, Lord Ashura. It was only a matter of seconds before the Raijin turned bright red and began sweating profusely. Oh, how he wanted to carry him to his bed and caress those soft curves while kissing him on hair and face and throat, then to plunge into that special, secret place where he had only envisioned in fanfiction. It didn't help that the next chapter of Megawatt had a sex scene in it, their wedding night, it only further intensified the thought. Not wanting his beloved Ashura-oh to see himself like this, Taishakuten quickly high-tailed out of there. He ran like a headless fly, right into a few people who were passing by from night-watching. They grabbed him and scolded, "What are you running around for?"

Taishakuten, seeing that it was just a group of junior officers, was ecstatic, thinking that he could finally be chased down the lane. He presented himself at once, "I didn't see! I didn't see anything! I'm definitely not here to peep at Lord Ashura bathing!"

The juniors were shocked speechless by his impudence. No matter where he was, Lord Ashura was a high, holy mountain to behold in awe, especially respected among the junior disciples aspiring to rise to positions of power. He was near the cold spring to watch Lord Ashura bathe! Just thinking about such a thing would be the greatest crime, never to be forgiven. Ikuto, a soldier, was frightened to the point that his voice even changed, "What? Lord Ashura? Lord Ashura is inside?!"

Vivaan, another soldier, seized him furiously, "You damn cut-sleeve! I-i-is he someone you could peek at?!"

Taishakuten struck the iron when it was still hot and confirmed his conviction, "I didn't see a single peek of how Lord Ashura looks like without his clothes!"

Vivaan fumed, "You are saying that three hundred pieces of gold are not buried here! Well, if you did not, why are you sneaking around here? Look at you—you have no face to see anyone!"

Hearing this, Taishakuten summoned his sword and began swinging it around, mimicking Kylo Ren from a certain Leyenar Oh film. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?! Now, get out of here before I cut your heads off!"

"Hey, is it me or is it getting really cloudy all of a sudden?" Ikuto said, looking up at the sky, seeing thunder clouds starting to appear. Suddenly, he and Vivaan remembered Taishakuten was the God Of Thunder, and they quickly led the other soldiers far, far away. Seeing them disappear, Taishakuten let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Now _

Yeah, everybody who remembered how much of a nerd Taishakuten was back in 2072 couldn't see anymore nerdiness in him now. However, since that fateful encounter with one (1) Izuku Midoriya, he had developed a soft spot for that green-haired boy with a heart of gold, the only one who had agreed to aid him in centuries. Upon hearing that he, along with the Dragon King, had passed the Entrance Exam, he decided to give him a special gift while organizing a party to "congratulate the young Lord Ryuu who managed to get into UA after all". In fact, the whole party thing was just a ruse so he could give the gift to Izuku. Currently, he was listening to Hanranya's prophecy. "Heaven's mandate has called for the gathering of the Six Stars, and they have already begun to assemble around the lost child of Ashura-oh and the rebel king, Yasha-oh. Once all six have gathered, your precious Tenkai will be taken from you."

"I have no idea what this "Six Stars" thingy is all about, but...What I don't get is why you're even bothering us about this. Yasha-oh is under your rule after all, Bishamonten." Zochoten insisted.

"Yeah, besides, they're just some baby and a king that had to rely on somebody else to protect his clan. You too chicken to handle weaklings like them, Bishamonten...?" Komokuten added.

"Zochoten, Komokuten, watch your words. Have you forgotten that you are in the Emperor's presence? Also, Komokuten, that "somebody else" you were talking about _took my powers away! _I'm lucky to preserve my position as Northern General even after that!" Bishamonten retaliated.

"That's enough!" declared Taishakuten, standing up from his throne. "All of you know full well they are not to be taken lightly. After all, they've survived this long. And having failed to get rid of them, you are all still a disgrace to me. General of the Southland, Zochoten, General of the Westland, Komokuten, bring me the heads of Ashura and Yasha-oh. And as for General of the Northland, Bishamonten..."

But before Taishakuten could finish his sentence, Shashi and her son Tenoh entered the throne room. "Oh, my, everybody's here. What's the occasion?" Shashi, she who had been portrayed as a harpy in Megawatt, she who was once Lord Ashura's wife, now the Celestial Empress, had decided to pay a visit to her new husband.

"I just came here to see how you're doing, my darling." Shashi said.

"It's been awhile, Father." Tenoh said.

"Ah, my Empress. May I inquire as to how you're feeling today?" asked Zochoten.

"No need." Shashi replied. "This "Ashura" still lives? Well, I never! It makes me downright sick knowing that he's still breathing! That abomination of a child...The very thought of him makes my skin crawl!"

"Really?" said Komokuten. "I didn't know you could hate your own offspring that much...let alone one from your set of twins." He then turned to Taishakuten and declared, "Anyways, just leave it to us, sire. Ashura and Yasha-oh can't escape us, we're the Four Generals, after all. Death to those who defy the Celestial Emperor."

Taishakuten smirked. "I appreciate your loyalty." After everybody left, Taishakuten told Bishamonten "I presume that you'll be sending spies after our loyal generals, am I correct?"

"Naturally, Your Majesty, as leader of the Four Generals, it is my job to secure your reign, and that means snipping of buds of treason before they bloom."

"Ah...That's the Bishamonten I know." replied Taishakuten. Once the entire thing was over, he quickly texted Izuku.

Unstoppable Divine Fury:Izuku, I'm throwing a party to congratulate Ryuu-oh in passing UA's Entrance Exam. You wouldn't mind attending such an event arranged in honor of your...best friend, won't you?

Small Might:First, he's more than just a best friend, he's my blood brother. And second, definitely yes. He would be disappointed if I'm not there. On the other hand...are you sure this isn't a trap? You're not the one to congratulate your underlings for accomplishing anything.

Unstoppable Divine Fury:Oh, Izuku, do you not trust me? With Jikokuten of the East gone, we are one Warrior God short...and Yasha-oh of the North has turned against me for that one attack snuffed out by the damned Secondary King of the Yashas. As of now, your blood brother and Lady Karura are the only Warrior Gods left to defend our world from evil, be it North, South, East or West. I'm doing this as a token of my appreciation.

Small Might:Okay, fine. BTW...is All Might gonna be there too?

Yes, indeed, it was going to be a big event with all the Pro Heroes of the land attending it, but Taishakuten was not sure whether he should invite the man who had beaten him decades ago. But Izuku would be disappointed to see his idol not present, so he typed:

Unstoppable Divine Fury:Of course All Might's going to be there! You only have to wait three days, just before you start your first day of school. BTW...I'm starting to like this chat name you gave me.

Izuku was overjoyed upon receiving this chat message from Taishakuten, and typed back:

Small Might:Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Also, I'm glad you like my chat name for you!

As Izuku was contemplating about whether he should limit this chat's members to two or add in more(since All Might and Naga believed him when he told them everything), Naga called out "Hey, Izu! Wanna go out tonight? Let's CELEBRATE! It took hours for me to persuade Grandfather to rent a party cruise for us!"

Izuku's face lit up brightly. "You call that a question? Of course I'd love to celebrate with you!"

_What A Feeling-Irene Cara_

_First when there's nothing, _

_But a slow glowing dream, _

_That your fear seems to hide, _

_Deep inside your mind..._

_All alone I have cried, _

_Silent tears full of pride, _

_In a world made of steel, _

_Made of stone..._

_Well, I hear the music, _

_Close my eyes, feel the rhythm, _

_Wrap around, _

_Take a hold of my heart..._

_What a feeling! _

_Bein's believin'! _

_I can have it all, _

_Now I'm dancing for my life! _

_Take your passion! _

_And make it happen! _

_Pictures come alive, _

_You can dance right through your life! _

(Bridge)

_Now I hear the music, _

_Close my eyes, I am rhythm, _

_In a flash, _

_It takes hold of my heart..._

_What a feeling! _

_Bein's believin'! _

_I can have it all, _

_Now I'm dancing for my life! _

_Take your passion! _

_And make it happen! _

_Pictures come alive, _

_You can dance right through your life! _

_What a feeling! _

(Bridge)

_What a feeling! _

_(I am music now)_

_Bein's believin'! _

_(I am rhythm now)_

_Pictures come alive, _

_You can dance right through your life! _

_What a feeling! _

_(I can really have it all)_

_What a feeling! _

_(Pictures come alive when I call)_

_I can have it all, _

_(I can really have it all)_

_Have it all! _

_(Pictures come alive when I call)_

_(Call, call, call, call)_

_I can have it all! _

_(Bein's believin')_

_Bein's believin'! _

_(Take your passion)_

_Make it happen! _

_(What a feeling)_

_What a feeling! _

_(Bein's believin')_

_Happen..._

_(Take your passion) _

Meanwhile, at the Southlands, Tenkuka was also planning to celebrate victory with Atsuki. Jatayu flapped his wings excitedly on her shoulder. Thousands of beautiful birds had been prepared for the occasion, and Karyoubinga had wanted to dedicate a song to her cousin, but Tenkuka was worried about her condition and advised her to take a good rest. With a spring in her step, she headed to Lady Karura's room. But just before she could open the door, she heard soft sounds come from behind it. There she was, her Cousin Lady, in General Zochoten's lap, slim body writhing against his broader one, his large hands cupping her ass. Tenkuka watched intently as they tried out many sex positions, then at some point, she remembered that Zochoten was a married man, closed the door, and left. Once she got to her chambers, she pulled out her phone and called Atsuki. "Hey, I've just discovered something..."

After a good ten minutes of rambling followed by a good ten minutes of silence, Atsuki screamed.

* * *

Yasha and Ashura had been invited into Lady Kendappa's flying castle, Gandaraja. "You really are too much, you know!" laughed Kendappa. "It seems that Yasha-oh has set a new record in idiocy! Not only do you disobey Taishakuten, but now you're on the run from him? You certainly know how to make trouble for yourself!"

"If you know what has occurred, then why did you let us into your castle? You know the danger you're placing yourself under." Yasha asked.

"Don't pull that feigned ignorance with me, big brother! I was only acting as any loving sister would!" Kendappa whined.

"Er, I don't remember having any sister. Brother, yes, I do have a brother but...sister?" Yasha had a look of doubt on his face while Ashura was just genuinely happy.

Kendappa quickly pulled on a crying face. "Oh, how could your heart have grown so cold? It must be the fate of those born to a mistress to stray from the right path like this..."

"Yasha, what's a mistress?" asked a happy Ashura.

Upon hearing this, Kendappa's expression changed. "Don't tell me...You have a mistress now? What kinda dirty behavior is that for a lord? It's filthy!" Kendappa declared as she hit Yasha on the head with her harp. "Filthy, I tell you!"

Souma, Kendappa's lover _who had a blood connection to her which neither of them knew about, _sighed. "My lady, such rude conduct is entirely uncalled for." she said once the two were alone in the hallway. "Is it because what happened to your mother?"

"I...I'm sorry. I knew this would happen when I saw him. Even though it was so long ago, I can't easily forget my mother, though a married woman, took one look at Yasha-oh and fell captive to his charms right there and then. But she was bound by marriage to my father, and so she spent every day weeping for her hopeless love, until at last she died brokenhearted. I know Yasha-oh did nothing wrong, and I know I shouldn't bear a grudge...but I won't lie. It felt good, hitting him with my harp. But Souma...If you tell me to do so, I'll gladly correct my behavior." said Kendappa, running a hand through her lover's hair.

"Thank you, my lady." replied Souma, and left. Suddenly, she received a message from an unknown sender, those digital numbers:1 177155 400.

"I miss you? Oh, Kamihara-kun..." Souma read by the numbers. It was so long ago, the day she'd last spent time with her _other lover. _

_~FLASHBACK~ _

"Souma-sensei!" A young Shinya Kamihara, third grade in UA's Hero Course, called out to the woman who'd been training him in secret, obviously delighted to see her. "You'd been waiting for me all along?"

"Of course!" replied Souma. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. If only you were old enough, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

"I've been thinking of carrying Twin Moon Leaves in your honor." said Shinya.

Souma laughed. "No, you are already powerful in your own right, don't take after me, be your own person! I love you just the way you are."

_~END FLASHBACK~ _

Meanwhile, Kendappa walked over to a sleeping Yasha, Ashura tucked snugly by his side. "Psst!" she whispered into Yasha's ear.

Yasha awoke, saw Kendappa by his side, and asked "What do you think you're doing?"

"I came to wake you up." replied Kendappa. "You think I let you into my castle just to hang out?"

"No." replied Yasha. "Tell me what you want from me."

Kendappa led Yasha to a room where a large mirror sat. "K...Kisshoten!" Yasha gasped, seeing an image of a woman on the mirror.

"It's been a while, Lord Yasha." said the woman. She was none other than Lady Kisshoten, daughter of the former Celestial Emperor, wife of General Bishamonten.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Yasha.

"She insisted on seeing you, even though it's only through the star mirror." Kendappa answered.

"You're looking a little ragged." said Kisshoten. "It's a hard life, I take it. For both you and the Ashura child. You have my pity. Please let me help you."

Yasha was surprised. "Kisshoten! It's too dangerous for somebody in your position to get involved!"

"I shall give you Souma to accompany you." said Kisshoten, as Souma came out from behind the mirror. "You saw how skilled she is, did you? She's the last remaining member of the Souma clan, alchemists to the Celestial Emperor. She wishes to join you and avenge her slaughtered people. Grant her that much, at least."

"What the Lady said is right." said Souma. "This is all I ask for, Lord Yasha."

"You do realize you may lose your life if you join us, don't you?" asked Yasha.

"All too well." replied Souma. "Do you know the legend that accompanied the Soumas?"

"The blood of a Souma gives immortality to whoever drinks it...though the Soumas can grant this boon but once." Yasha recited from memory.

"That's right." Souma told him. "Taishakuten wiped out the Soumas to ensure nobody would drink the life-giving blood. I alone escaped, and first found refuge with the noble Kendappa, queen of the people of that name. She is Taishakuten's court musician, and though loyal, she conveyed me away from the castle to Kisshoten's keeping. Where are we headed for anyway?"

"Kamino Ward." said Yasha. "My sensei told me that he has helpful people situated there."

"Your sensei?" Souma said, surprised. "The infamous All For One? No way! Please, Lord Yasha, don't associate yourself with _villains_!" In fact, she was concerned about her relationship with Shinya Kamihara, now a Pro Hero known as the Ninja Hero Edgeshot. To hide her relationship with Kendappa from Edgeshot was one thing, but to step into villainy was another. She didn't want to face somebody she loved as much as her lady in battle.

"Forgive me, Souma, but we have no other way." Yasha muttered.

* * *

"Oh, good morning, Lady Kendappa!" said Ashura, who had just woken up. "Will you tie my hair up?" Kendappa, a visible frown on her face, caught handfuls of Ashura's hair and led him elsewhere.

Later, as Kendappa took care in fixing Ashura's hair, he asked her "Why were you angry anyway?"

"Because the person I love is leaving on a journey from which she'll never return. I was angry at her for risking her life like that, but I still love her." said Kendappa. "And I was angry at myself for being so stupid as to love a fool like her."

"I don't really understand." said Ashura. "If I couldn't see somebody I loved anymore, I would cry. So you must be very strong for not crying about it." After exchanging a friendly conversation about strong people, Ashura left to find Yasha and Kendappa noticed the presence of someone in the room. She whipped out her sari and tied the spy with it.

"Naughty, naughty boy! Don't you know that eavesdropping is rude?" she said, while the man squirmed in pain. When the man refused to tell her the identity of his master, Kendappa just strangled him with her sari and examined the dead body, then noticed that he was one of Bishamonten's men.

"You choked him to death...He couldn't have said anything even if he had wanted to, Lady Kendappa." said Souma, stepping into the room. She took one of her lady's hands into her own. "My lady, I wish you have left such business to me. These lovely hands play the harp, it's a shame to have them dirtied like this."

"Souma, if you go with Yasha-oh tomorrow, I'm afraid you'll end up just like this man here." said Kendappa.

"Do you doubt my skills?" Souma asked.

"No, I don't." Kendappa replied. "It's just...Taishakuten's already sending spies to my castle. Do you still have to leave? Please forgive me, I can't tell you what to do. If you must go, I'll understand. But please promise me one thing:Don't get yourself killed and leave me alone."

Souma took off one of her earrings. "If that is what you ask, I promise to finish the mission and come back to you, my lady." She then dropped the earring into her lady's hands.

"I won't see you off. There's no point in saying goodbye if you're gonna return, right? I have your promise now, so I won't give this back 'till you return."

"I promise, Kendappa...my lady." said Souma, although she wasn't exactly planning to keep it. She would return to Gandaraja, get the earring back, and run off to Edgeshot. Then, they would finally have their happily ever after as a couple of Pro Heroes. They would have children with sun-kissed skin and grey hair, with their father's quirk and their mother's life-giving blood. They would never see or hear from Lady Kendappa ever again.


	7. All For Him Or None At All

**This chapter is titled "All For Him Or None At All" for the purpose of telling how much Taishakuten loves Ashura-oh. **

**Deku's dream in this chapter is meant to celebrate 2020. **

**The main reason why I hate Heartbeat Of The War God by October with the candor of a million trillion Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Laganns is because of the description that Kama, the Hindu god of love, shot Taishakuten and Ashura-oh with his bow and made them fall in love, which is really simple. So, in this fic, I connected Kama's character with Yue Xia Laoren, the Chinese god of marriage and also incorporated the concept of soulmates and Twin-Flames from my story Avenge Us, to give Taishura a how-they-fell-in-love story worthy of a dreadnought in the Leyenar Fleet.**

* * *

"Paternal instincts kicking in, eh, Yasha-oh?" asked a strange man with purple eyes and hair who had managed to slip into Gandaraja, watching Yasha taking care of Ashura.

"Kujaku..." Yasha said, a cautious look on his face.

"Thanks for the meal the other day. And pardon my intrusion." said the man, now identified as "Kujaku".

"Tell me, how'd you get inside? This castle's protected by a shield against your kind." asked Yasha, thinking Kujaku was a demon. Before the age of quirks, demons were the main enemy of Tenkai but since the advent of the extraordinary, the number of demons had greatly diminished and their power had weakened as well. Some demons even had to pose as humans in order to survive, like the current principal of UA High School. (**Yeah, in this fic, Lady Aizenmyoh took over the role of Nezu.**)

"Oh, my body's special." Kujaku insisted. "Shields don't work against me. I've got free access to everywhere. So the little devil's asleep, eh? That's too bad. I was hoping I could play with him a bit. Huh...out like a light. I wonder...maybe if I pinched him..."

"Don't even try it." Yasha warned.

"Uh-oh! Daddy's mad!" Kujaku giggled.

"What are you doing here? Why do you keep bothering us?" asked Yasha.

"Me?" Kujaku replied. "I'm just worried about Ashura. I came here to warn you two about the little darling's safety. There's another intruder here besides me, a rat sent by the Celestial Emperor."

"A spy from Bishamonten's army?" Yasha guessed.

"ZIGACKLY!" Kujaku declared. "Oh, and one more thing. Another bit of information for you. If you wanna find the Six Stars, you must find Shuratou first."

At the mention of Shuratou, Yasha was greatly surprised. Shuratou was the legendary sword from the dawn of Tenkai's creation, a sword that only the king of the Ashuras may wield. The flames of that sword could vanquish all evil at a stroke. Yasha thought, _As long as Shuratou exists, Tenkai still has a chance at peace! Should the blade be revived, the odds will turn...and Taishakuten's reign will be no more!_

"If Ashura revives Shuratou, he can use it to locate the Six Stars." Kujaku told him.

"How do you know all this? And just what are you after, anyway?" Yasha kept asking Kujaku questions. "Who are you, Kujaku? Are you one of the Six Stars?"

"Nah." Kujaku replied.

Immediately, Yasha drew Yamatou, and pointed it at Kujaku's neck. "I appreciate your warning, but though you say you're not my enemy, you're not one of the people I'm looking for. And I don't like having a sketchy fellow like you hanging about."

"No need for the blade! It's not like I'm one of Taishakuten's goons." replied Kujaku. "Also...That sword is reserved for the strongest among your clan, right? There's gonna be a day it won't respond to you anymore. Somewhere out there is a boy, stronger than you, stronger than your sensei. He is destined to become the _Greatest Hero Of All Time, _and also the new God Of Death & Righteousness."

"What?" Yasha said, surprised once again. "But _I _am the God Of Death & Righteousness! That is a mantle which had been passed down for generations in our Yama line of kings!"

"Yes, but this boy is unique. He might be weaker than you right now, but once he has awakened the full extent of both his powers, Yamatou will fall out of your hands into his." Kujaku continued.

"I don't get it..." Yasha muttered.

"You don't have to." said Kujaku. "But enjoy your time as Lord Yasha while it lasts. You'll meet that boy someday, maybe soon, and you'll be in for a big surprise when you realize who he really is."

Yasha didn't want to hear anymore about "the boy who would eventually surpass him". So he just said, "Just tell me where Shuratou is."

So Kujaku told him, "They say Shuratou lies in the borderlands to the West. It's sealed deep within Kusumabura, the underground castle of Kumaraten, king of the underworld."

"What's it to you if we retrieve Shuratou and find all the Six Stars? Why are you so interested?" asked Yasha.

"It's entertaining for me, and that's enough, don't worry, I wish you the best of luck." Kujaku replied, and then left.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya woke up in the cockpit of a Deus Machina. (**Yeah, Megawatt is basically a Gurren Lagann/Aquaman/Independence Day fusion of Demonbane, although there's no such thing as a Demonbane in this universe.**) _What the hell am I doing here?_ he thought, but then, a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey! You!" it said. He turned to the direction where the voice came from, and was surprised to see a white robot emanating a bright light, right next to him. Izuku could recognize the robot as Terika-1, the Deus Machina piloted by Taishakuten in Megawatt. Almost instantly, a holographic screen displaying Taishakuten's face popped up right in front of him. He lacked the third eye and looked a lot more youthful than the day they first met, but he was definitely Taishakuten. "Are you ready to rock?" he asked.

"Definitely, commander!" replied Izuku.

"It's New Year's Eve, why don't we have a day off? So, being the leader and decision-maker of the Mechanic Squad, I gave everybody one." Taishakuten smirked. Izuku thought, _It's still the middle of spring, what's he talking about? Oh, well, it might be New Year's Eve in the Megawatt timeline, so... _"Care to race me to Mars?" giggled the Raijin, then took off.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Izuku replied, and followed after him. As they raced, Izuku compared his bot to Terika-1. In contrast to the splendid and beautiful Terika-1, Izuku's bot was a plain design. And, even in dreams, Taishakuten and Terika-1 were given the Mary Sue treatment, so naturally, Taishakuten was several lightyears ahead of Izuku. However, Izuku wanted to catch up, so he attempted to fly faster...

...when a yellow laser beam caught him smack on the shoulder. Izuku collapsed to the cockpit's floor, clutching his right shoulder. Pain surged through his entire body. _When a Deus Machina is damaged, its pilot feels pain as well as if they themself has been wounded, _he thought, as he got up to take control once again. An alien fleet showed up on the holographic screen. Izuku recognized the ships as that of the Vinayakas, the main enemy alien race in Megawatt, led by the vicious and cruel King Ravana. He decided he would fight to the death, and incorporated the One For All moves straight into his bot. Although Izuku managed to take down several battle cruisers, it seemed that all hope was lost for him. Just then, a flash of lightning took down the enemy ship that was about to deliver the final blow. Izuku lifted his head to see Terika-1, joined by Hachiman and Ninigi, piloted by Urmila and Kartikeya respectively.

_~cue My Hero~ _

_So this is Chapter 12, huh? _Izuku thought, remembering the twelfth chapter of Megawatt. _The one where the Big Three __of the Mechanic Squad rushes to the aid of a fallen ally on New Year's Eve? _Rest aside, Izuku turned to face Terika-1 and signaled Taishakuten. "Why did you come back? It was your chance to win..."

"I never leave a teammate behind." was the reply.

"Tai-chan was worried about you, so he sent us a distress signal as well." Urmila chortled. In Izuku's ear, her voice sounded like bells ringing.

"After all, you're only a junior officer." Kartikeya added. Just then, Izuku heard the alarm blare.

_Aaaaa-OOOOO-ga! Aaaaa-OOOOO-ga! Aaaaa-OOOOO-ga!...Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _

At the sound of his alarm clock, Izuku woke up from his dream with a jolt. Today was the day the party was being held in honor of Naga passing the Entrance Exam...at least that was what Taishakuten told him. He quickly got out of bed, brushed his teeth, put on his finest clothes and hurried to the lobby. Naga was waiting for him excitedly, dressed in a gorgeous cerulean robe that gave Izuku the impression of flowing water. A crown befitting his status as a king was placed upon his head. "Hey, Izu! Guess what? A party's being hold at Zenmi Castle to congratulate _us!_" he said, further emphasizing the "us" part. "A messenger arrived and told everybody! Wait...did you know?"

"Of course I knew!" said Izuku, holding up his phone and showing the chat. "Taishakuten himself texted me three days ago." So Izuku, Naga, Seiryuu and Hakuryuu along with Naga's father all took a vimana to Zenmi Castle. Naga's grandfather was too sick to go anywhere, so he stayed behind. During the ride, Izuku put on a pair of headphones and turned on his MP3 player.

_Try Everything-Shakira_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_I messed up tonight, _

_I lost another fight, _

_I still mess up but I'll just start again, _

_I keep falling down, _

_I keep on hitting the ground, _

_I always get up now to see what's next, _

_Birds don't just fly, _

_They fall down and get up, _

_Nobody learns without getting it wrong. _

_I won't give up, no, I won't give in, _

_'Til I reach the end, _

_And then I'll start again, _

_No, I won't leave, _

_I wanna try everything, _

_I wanna try even though I could fail. _

_I won't give up, no, I won't give in_

_'Til I reach the end, _

_And then I'll start again, _

_No, I won't leave, _

_I wanna try everything, _

_I wanna try even though I could fail. _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Try everything, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Try everything, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Try everything, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Look how far you've come, _

_You filled your heart with love, _

_Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath, _

_Don't beat yourself up, _

_Don't need to run so fast, _

_Sometimes we come last, but we did our best. _

_I won't give up, no, I won't give in,_

_'Till I reach the end,_

_And then I'll start again,_

_No, I won't leave,_

_I wanna try everything,_

_I wanna try even though I could fail._

_I won't give up, no, I won't give in,_

_'Till I reach the end,_

_And then I'll start again,_

_No, I won't leave,_

_I wanna try everything,_

_I wanna try even though I could fail._

_I'll keep on making those new mistakes, _

_I'll keep on making them every day, _

_Those new mistakes. _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Try everything, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Try everything, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Try everything, _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, _

_Try everything..._

* * *

By the time Izuku and the royal family of the Ryuu clan arrived, everything was already in set. Izuku could see all of the land's Pro Heroes in attendance. All Might gave his protege a big hug, while Zeta constructed an ice sculpture of Izuku next to the ice sculpture of Naga. The Number Three Hero, the Winged Hero Hawks, were only interested in the Karuras. While saying hello to all of the heroes, Izuku and Naga noticed two familiar figures, who were none other than Tenkuka and Atsuki. Tenkuka wore a long white dress adorned with ice-blue plumage, and Atsuki wore a fancy black top and a red mini-skirt, looking more human than any other time.

"Oh, Lord Ryuu, Izuku-san!" said Tenkuka, a look of pure delight on her face. "Congratulations on passing the Entrance Exam!"

"C-C-Congrats to you and Atsuki, as well." said Naga who had turned bright red and began sweating profusely. Izuku, noticing that his blood brother was in love, whispered some words of encouragement in his ear, and stepped aside to talk to Atsuki.

"To be honest, I never expected you two to show up here." said Izuku.

"Oh, but we're here, after all." replied Atsuki. "Lady Karura was invited, and as her relative, Mistress Tenkuka was obliged to attend. And, naturally, as her escort, I had to follow her as well. I'm her bodyguard if anything, and we never had a single moment apart save for the time when I have to go home to my parents and brothers."

Izuku opened his mouth to speak, but before that, he received a chat message from Taishakuten and told Atsuki, "I have an audience with the Emperor, can you wait for me?"

"Of course!" Atsuki replied. "Make sure not to fall into that bastard's trap." Like all others, Atsuki greatly disliked Taishakuten, and for Izuku, it took all his willpower to stop himself from lashing out at Atsuki right there and then.

Anyways, when Taishakuten finally stepped out to greet Izuku, the boy was surprised to see that the Raijin's hair was chopped short. "Must take awhile for people to get used to that look, am I right?" asked Izuku.

"Too true." Taishakuten replied. "I have a surprise for you, Izuku, follow me." The two walked through a maze of corridors and hallways, and finally arrived at a garden out in the open. An object lay cloaked in a corner. Taishakuten guided Izuku near the object, and pulled off the shroud covering it. It was a futuristic-looking suit of armor, colored a brilliant emerald green, emblazoned with the magical colors red, black, and white. "Truth be told, the one I wanted to congratulate was you, not Ryuu-oh." Taishakuten confessed. "I retrieved the heart of a dying star and then, I ordered Tvashtri to forge two suits of armor for you and me from it. This one right here, is yours. Please, take it."

Via his illusion powers which he gained after eating Ashura-oh, Taishakuten could sense the Yasha blood coursing through Izuku's veins. He spent a whole night mixing the smooth elegance of Iron Man Mark XLVIII and LXXXV with the intimidating edgy aesthetics of the Yasha clan's armor. Delighted, Izuku couldn't wait to test it out so he quickly got rid of his jacket, leaving only his vest and pants. Under the careful hands of the Raijin Taishakuten, the armor was fastened on him piece by piece. Once the whole job was finished, a helmet materialized over his head, complete with two "rabbit ears" meant to resemble All Might's distinct tufts that stuck up over his head. But Izuku was more amazed by the fact that the helmet was equipped with ten thousand sensors. All-seeing, just like the view from the cockpit of a Deus Machina. "This armor is blessed, so that you can use the full power of One For All without worrying about anymore broken bones." said Taishakuten. "And another thing..."

Following that last sentence, the spikes on his back tilted upwards, and beautiful green tendrils of light shot out from underneath them. "Wings!" Izuku cried in delight.

"They're inspired by the Civil Warrior's Transcendent Wings." Taishakuten told him.

Izuku remembered Leyenar Oh's Civil Warrior armor from Endgame, Tony Stark's super-smart brain combined with Protoss tech(StarCraft), Galra tech(Voltron) and a teeny-tiny bit of Spiral Power(Gurren Lagann). Though this suit couldn't be as powerful as the Civil Warrior, it had everything that was needed. "Of course, you could do even that with Tenkai's advanced technology, right?" he chuckled.

"Go test it out." Taishakuten insisted, and Izuku did some fancy flying while screaming in joy. Some time later, Izuku landed, deactivated his wings and helmet, picked up his discarded jacket and shoes, then he and Taishakuten went back to the banquet hall.

Everybody was surprised to see Izuku in his new armor, especially All Might. "Young Midoriya, is that your Hero Costume?" he asked.

"Yeah, the Emperor gave it to me." Izuku replied, and activated his helmet.

"Way to make it obvious!" All Might muttered to himself, seeing Izuku's "rabbit ears".

Suddenly Naga ran up to Izuku, smiling big. "Hey, Izu! Guess what? I succeeded in asking Tenkuka out!"

"Really?" Izuku smiled as well.

"We're gonna have our first date after our first day of school." said Naga. And thus, the party raged on through the night. Izuku, having changed back to party clothes, carefully observed his now-partner at the dinner table; Taishakuten seemed to avoid meat and sweet treats. Yes, it was exactly what Izuku had thought. Sweet treats reminded the Raijin of Lord Ashura; and Izuku could feel that Taishakuten had a sudden urge to stand up and explain to everybody exactly why he could no longer stand even the thought of meat in his mouth. The look on everybody's faces would be almost worth it. Almost. But Izuku made a gesture towards the Raijin to restrain himself; after all, they needed to gain a buncha supporters first.

After dinner, Izuku and Taishakuten went out to have a little conversation in the same garden Izuku donned his armor for the first time. Izuku decided to ask Taishakuten about the remarkable young man with golden-brown skin and large dark eyes he met in the banquet hall.

"He is Kama, the God Of Love." Taishakuten replied. "He is tasked with finding people soulmates; the way he does it is exceptional. He pulls a red string out of your heart without you even noticing it, ties it to one of his arrows and shoots it. Wherever that arrow lands, your soulmate will be waiting for you there. The rarest and ultimate bond of soul-bonding is called the Twin-Flame, they claimed to have spent many past reincarnations together."

Izuku was amazed. "I know the concept, from Infinity War and Endgame." he said. "One article said that Director Leyenar herself even talked to Kama about it."

"Lord Ashura was my soulmate." Taishakuten told Izuku. "We were Twin-Flames. Therefore, when I was forced to kill him, I felt like my heart was being ripped out and the ache remains even now."

Upon hearing this, tears began to form at Izuku's eyes. He wiped them away, and declared "My quirk One For All is given its name because it is the one quirk needed to help all. And by "all", this includes you. I'm with you 'till the end of the line, I promise."

"Thank you, Izuku." replied Taishakuten, and they shook hands.

* * *

**The wings of Deku's armor look like that of Imperius from Diablo, only green in color.**

**Also, I wanted to add this little skit, because it popped in my head and I wanted to share it before I forgot.**

***When UA's Big Three are introduced***

**Deku:Big Three, huh? It would be a real shame if someone were to *cracks knuckles* replace it.**


	8. The Dekiru Project

**I am so in love with this story. This chapter takes place after Deku's first day of school(with flashbacks to said first day of school), and Taishakuten is now a vigilante, out there correcting his own wrongdoings. **

**Deku and Naga are in Class 1-A while Tenkuka and Atsuki are in Class 1-B.**

* * *

Skilled in the art of conquest, of destruction, Fire God Agni of the Westlands is an inferno. This latest tribe cannot hope to stop her, they cannot hope to even flee her. If they run she will track them down and bring her righteous fury down upon them, because none must defy her commander!

It doesn't matter to her that these sniveling wretches die for their queen's insult to Taishakuten. No. Her master said "Kill them all" so she _will_.

She sets a foot upon the head of yet another warrior, pressing down with her steel, sharp boot. The man shrieks, the certain knowledge that he will die at the hand of this armored woman as his people burn alive leaving him a weakling, for all he has fought valiantly. She kills him with a single downward thrust of her sword, grinning.

Dominated men are beautiful. A strong, handsome warrior, cut down by her skill, makes her blood race, arouses her. Lovely, lovely, such agonized shock on their faces, and even more lovely a man used to please her.

Taken from their wives, shoved down, forced to feel so she can take them…yes. No boys for her, only men. Other women may take young lovers and sigh at heartfelt expressions of devotion, but not Agni. She sighs in joy as true men break, steely muscles straining, surrendering in their shame.

The stronger they are, the harder they fall.

_Save one… _

"Halt!" said a baritone voice, interrupting Agni from yet another kill.

Agni turned to face a man dressed in a white suit of armor, a tall-necked, long white trench coat with cyan blue flames draped over it, a helmet covering his face. "And who the hell do you think you are, worm?" she asked.

"I am Dekiru." he says, voice modifier making him sound much more commanding than he was. Storm clouds swirled around his arm, and out of them, "Dekiru" pulled a sword that looked vaguely like a lance. And soon, the duel began. Dekiru swung his sword in graceful arcs around his body, beautiful and dangerous. The Fire God accepted his challenge and attacked. She was direct, trying to break the vigilante apart with inelegant but unstoppable blows. Dekiru moved between each strike like a leaf in the wind, making the powerful Fire God look clumsy next to his grace. He was impossibly swift, striking fast and deep as he drew first blood. Agni's flames reminded Dekiru of _another opponent _he fought centuries ago, and just like back then, he did not hesitate to launch a Thunder Strike, which Agni countered with a Blazing Flash. The force of Dekiru's attack was noticeably stronger than Agni's, and it sent her flying backwards.

"My lady!" said one of Agni's soldiers, rushing over to her. "Are you OK?"

"Retreat!" she ordered. "Retreat!" And so, the army retreated.

Some time later, the tribe's queen, her husband, and their young daughter came over to the man that saved not only their lives, but the entire clan's lives as well.

"Who are you, mister?" asked the little princess in awe.

"Just call me Dekiru." he replied.

"Thank you so much for thwarting Agni's attempt in wiping out our clan." said the queen as she bowed. "I'm glad this planet is blessed with someone like you, I believe you can definitely overthrow Taishakuten's cruel reign."

Later, on a high cliff, Dekiru sighed and deactivated his helmet to reveal a beautiful face with silver eyes and hair, a golden third eye placed vertically on his forehead. "How on Earth am I supposed to overthrow _my own reign?_" he complained. Yes, he was, in fact, Taishakuten; the alias "Dekiru" had been given to him by his pardner Izuku Midoriya. The origin of that alias was quite interesting, it all began on Izuku's first day of school...

* * *

_The Day Before _

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the UA upperclassmen and the excellent craftsmen who made the desk?"

"Nope! What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

Izuku sweatdropped. _Of course…_

The tall serious teen with glasses stopped for one moment as he began to speak again, "Let's start over. I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

Bakugo scoffed, "Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I will have fun crushing you."

"Crushing? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a Hero?" Tenya replied before Bakugo looked towards the door as he also did the same. He then saw Izuku standing there.

"It's him!" Tenya said as he recognized Izuku as the one who destroyed the Zero Pointer in the Entrance Exam.

All of the students present in the classroom proceeded to look towards Izuku as he kind of stood out, being tall, having a muscular figure and having a brown monkey tail wiggling behind him. Not to mention his unique hair style.

"Oh, um... " Izuku said awkwardly as he wasn't used to having all of the attention on him, since most of his life, he's kind of been a social outcast.

Bakugo smirked, "I knew you would pass."

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is—"

"I heard you before. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida." Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, a habit that has seemed to have stuck with him.

"Midoriya…you realized there was something more to that Practical Exam, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Izuku responded dumbly.

"I had no idea… I completely misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me." Tenya said as he praised Izuku.

Izuku sweatdropped as he waved his hands around, "No, no, no, you've got it all wrong. I wasn't aware of the secret behind the Exams. I just did what I thought was right. I couldn't let a fellow examinee get hurt or worse when I could've done something to prevent it from happening. Right?"

"Oh, that curly and spiky hair! You're the handsome looking one!"

Izuku turned around to see the same cute brunette that he saved during the Entrance Exam. "But I don't see your other friend… did they..."

Izuku shook his head, "No, Tenkuka and Atsuki made it in, they're just in 1-B instead of this class," The girl gave a big smile, "Oh that's great! My name is Uraraka Ochako, it's nice to meet you!"

To Izuku's and Naga's shock, Iida started bowing to them, "I also wanted to ask for forgiveness. It was very rude of me to signal you out at the Exam."

Izuku started shaking his head, "Oh no! I should be saying sorry! I shouldn't have snapped at you! Anyway, all is forgiven, please stop bowing!" When Iida stood up, he smiled. "Anyways, this is Lord Ryuu and my name is Izuku Midoriya! Nice to meet you, Uraraka." When he said his name, it got reactions out of everyone. They were all looking at him in awe, this was the boy who beaten All Might's record by 101 points!

Later on, when it was time for the fitness tests, Izuku nailed all of them(much to Bakugo's chagrin) and he was doing a little victory dance after getting healed by Recovery Girl, until...

''Deku?'' Uraraka asked.

Izuku widened his eyes as he didn't expect her to know that name, "DEKU?!"

"Huh? But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said "Deku, you bastard!" Right?"

"Uh…. my real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Katchan calls me to make fun of me...It means 'good for nothing', 'worthless', 'trash' and that I will never amount to anything…" Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"An insult? That's not a nice way to greet a fellow classmate!"

"Oh, is that right? I'm sorry, I didn't know. But Deku sounds a great deal like "dekiru" which means "you can do it". It has some sort of "never give up" vibe, so I kinda like it!"

"DEKU IT IS!" Izuku said immediately with no hesitation as his face was bright red.

"What?! But Midoriya, you're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Tenya said as he was perplexed by the situation, but Izuku wasn't listening. He learned a new term today, and he was going to give it to Taishakuten, who had decided to become a vigilante in order to tell the truth behind the Holy War 300 years ago. Well, not technically a vigilante, since the Celestial Emperor was above the law, right?

Small Might:Hey! Guess what? I finally found the perfect alias for you!

Unstoppable Divine Fury:It better not be Thanos, or else...

Small Might:Don't worry, it's something worthy of our Earth's Best Defender.

Unstoppable Divine Fury:Huh?

Small Might:From now on, you're Dekiru.

Unstoppable Divine Fury:"Dekiru"? What kind of word is that?

Small Might:It means "you can do it". A classmate taught it to me. So, whaddaya say, partner?

Unstoppable Divine Fury:...Pardner?

Small Might:Yes! Partner!

Unstoppable Divine Fury:I still don't get it...

* * *

Donning the suit of armor he had designed for himself alongside the one meant for Izuku, Taishakuten officially began his career as a vigilante with the snuffing out of Agni's attack on the clan whose queen had insulted him. He had done the math. He'd figured out where to hit, when to hit, and how to get it done. With the information he'd compiled on various generals under his service, when he found their crimes, he would get rid of them with his own hands. He put his son Tenoh in charge of picking out warriors to replace the fallen generals because despite his cowardice, Tenoh had a kind heart and would pick people with a strong sense of justice, like Karura-oh or the rebel Yasha-oh. Speaking of the Yasha king, Taishakuten decided to continue the pursuit, since he had to stop the gathering of the Six Stars at all costs.

All of the "Dekiru" murders had things in common. The celestial warriors, heroes, villains, and civilians killed were all either criminals or enforcers of Taishakuten's tyranny. When the bodies were found, there was a file nearby, listing their crimes, the details of said crimes, and personal information. Each of the corpses had been killed by someone who had the perfect counterbalance to the victims, with electrokinesis to boot. And all of the files had "Dekiru" stamped on the front.

Even though the media had yet to learn about the files on those he killed, it wouldn't be long before people connected the dots. Everyone would learn that their heroes are fragile, breakable, human. Once people learned how many so-called heroes used that title to blackmail, manipulate, and coerce others, their faith would collapse. And at that moment, once the truth about Lord Ashura was revealed, people would get a-scared and turn to Dekiru for guidance. And when they did, Taishakuten would reveal his identity. Currently, he was making plans with Izuku in the apartment they bought to use on weekends. While staying there, they posed as father and son and used fake identities, Taichiro and Mikumo Imonoyama. Nobody would know that they had a buncha fancy gadgets stored inside that apartment, in order to shoot YouTube videos since it seemed like there was no way for them to possibly obtain a Tardis. They would gather evidence of the deal that happened between Taishakuten and Ashura-oh, and also animate a few chapters from Megawatt.

_Hero A-Yuki Hayashi_

_My hero! _

_Go and show me what I gotta do. _

_Made up my mind, wanna be like you._

_Don't care whatever people say._

_I know I'll be suffice you._

_You know I will!_

_Stop anything, nothing will go wrong, _

_Oh, I'll keep trying, keep moving forward, _

_I will believe what I've been working on, _

_Can anybody tell me the way to make it?_

_I guess now, I'm the only one, _

_I never offered me a wrong future, _

_No matter what happens, I won't tilt, _

_I won't stop, _

_I'll make you prouder step by step!_

(Bridge)

_I feel something happen from my heart,_

_Something's beating for sure,_

_Either it's somehow read, "I will see you", _

_What I've gotta be in the future, _

_Strong will, amazing, ran away,_

_You know a strong willed ace,_

_You're great, ight? _

_Everything I see, everything I feel,_

_All the things that I have for it to at least break! _

(Bridge)

_Sometimes when anything doesn't go well, _

_I will believe in what I've been working on._

_Do what you like, just give me one thing._

_I see the future, don't miss out now._

_Hero is in my heart,_

_Hero is in your heart._

_I don't care whatever people say._

_I can be a hero,_

_You can be a hero,_

_If you wanna make it, just try hard._

_I know I'll be suffice you! _

The day for the big Battle Trial arrived, and Izuku wore the armor Taishakuten gave him back then. (***cough* in the previous chapter *cough***) He finally entered Ground Beta as everybody had their eyes on his costume. 'This is my costume!'

"Oh, Deku?" Ochako said once she noticed that Izuku arrived on Ground Beta.

"Uraraka!" Izuku said, but once he got a good look at Ochako's costume, his face began to flush.

"That looks so cool! I have never seen a costume like that on any kind of hero, you look like a Warrior God. I should've written what I wanted… Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing…"

"The Hero Course is the best." Mineta said as he gave Izuku a thumbs up.

All Might saw Izuku's battle armor, and he was really impressed like the first time he saw him wearing it. Although the fact that it was given to Izuku from Taishakuten bugged him, he was happy for his student.

All Might saw that everybody was ready so he began to give directions, " Now, it's time for combat training! "

"Sir! This is a battle center from the Entrance Exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked.

"No, we're going to move ahead two steps. Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals—In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes, and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles. "

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Now it was Momo's turn to ask a question.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Of course Bakugo would ask a question like that. Who else?

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" Ochako asked as she didn't want that kind of pressure again.

"How shall we be split up?" Asked Tenya.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Aoyama said randomly and completely off topic.

All Might began to become overwhelmed as he wasn't used to being a teacher so being asked like 50 questions at once was kind of new to him. "I'll answer all of your questions! Now listen here. " All Might brought out his teaching notes.

_A script? Is he being for real right now?_ Izuku thought with a sweatdrop as he found amusement in his teacher and idol's antics.

"The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the Heroes." All Might explained.

"Wow, this situation feels very American." Izuku commented.

All Might brought out a yellow box, "Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Tenya asked as he thought the selection would be more organized.

"Actually, Iida, this is a smart system. Just think about it, Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies. An important part of being a Pro Hero is that you must be able to adapt to any scenario you may come across and cooperate accordingly for the benefit of the mission." Izuku pointed out.

Iida nodded his head as he understood Izuku's point, "I see. The discernment to look ahead… Please excuse my rudeness!" Iida said as he bowed.

"It's fine! Let's hurry up and do this quickly!" All Might bellowed as the students went and drew their lots to see who they were paired up with.

These were the teams that were made random,

Team A-Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B-Enji Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C-Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

Team D-Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E-Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

Team F-Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G-Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H-Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I-Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J-Eijirou Kirishima and Hanta Sero

"Wow, Deku, we're on the same team! It must be fate! I'm counting on you!" Ochako said cheerfully as she was excited over the fact that she and Izuku will be working together.

Izuku gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, "Yeah, let's do our best, Uraraka!"

All Might place his hands in two boxes, a white one labeled HERO' and a black one labeled VILLAIN. " The first teams to fight will be… " All Might dramatically took his hands out and in his hands appeared a black ball labeled D and a white ball labeled A, " ... these guys! Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains! "

Izuku and Katsuki both gasped, as they didn't expect to be fighting each other so soon.

_Well I guess I would have to go up against Katchan sooner or later. So we might as well get this over with._

_Oh hell yeah, PERFECT! I get to crush Deku with my own hands right off the bat!_

* * *

**O-o-h, evil cliffhanger!**


	9. Adjustments Required

**This chapter will cover the first half of the Kusumabura arc while the UA students of Classes 1-A and 1-B finally begins to notice what's going on between Taishakuten and Deku. (although the big reveal is in the next chappie)**

**BTW...I already have big plans for the Deku VS Overhaul fight scene.**

* * *

Hey, fellas, y'wanna know what happened with Yasha and Ashura while Izuku was out there fighting Katsuki? Well, you have your answer.

"This is Kusumabura, the flower capital...?" Yasha inquired. "It's nothing more than a ghost town now..." He and Ashura went inside anyway, since Kujaku had said Shuratou was sealed deep within Kusumabura.

Suddenly, the floor underneath Ashura began to sink. Ashura cried out to Yasha for help and Yasha made a move to save his adoptive son, but several obstacles emerged from the ground, blocking his path. Yasha fought the obstacles to get to Ashura but it was too late. Having failed to save his child, Yasha cried out in anguish. He thought, _Is this the Imperial Army's doing? I was careless. _Then he realized, _This isn't the lowest level of Kusumabura. There must be more ruins below us...and Ashura must've gotten dragged into them. Ashura, wherever you are, hold on! _

Meanwhile, Ashura was sinking lower, lower and lower until he hit rock bottom. "Where am I...?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him. "Welcome to Kusumabura, child of Ashura."

Ashura turned to see a tall man in robes. The man said, "I am Kumaraten, king of Kusumabura. I've been waiting for you, Little Lord Ashura."

"Kumaraten...?" Ashura said.

"You witnessed what remains of this once-great kingdom, did you not?" asked the man, now identified as "Kumaraten". "The decay you saw is all that endures of a city that once boasted of being the richest in all of Tenkai...now it's nothing more than a hiding place for villains, which I am obliged to fight every day. Its name, the Flower Capital, came from its flowers which bloomed throughout the year...but that age of prosperity ended with the annihilation of my tribe, at the hands of Taishakuten those 300 years past. The ruins you saw are not even one tenth of the original Kusumabura. I remember it all too well, the wrath of war buried most of the kingdom underground, along with its inhabitants. Some were buried alive, women and children were burned to death, and when the killing was done, Kusumabura was lost forever. The few who survived cursed Taishakuten with their last breaths. But they cursed in vain. And yet...all is not lost. young lord. I've been hiding in this subterranean abode, awaiting the day revenge would be mine. The day I destroy Emperor Taishakuten and avenge my clan."

"Let go of me!" cried Ashura. "I want to go back to Yasha!"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." said Kumaraten. "I need you to revive Shuratou."

"Revive...Shuratou?" Ashura asked, curious.

Kumaraten gestured at the sword enshrined behind him. "Yes, indeed, the sword can only be awakened by the king of the Ashuras. Once it's in my possession, I will be able to destroy Taishakuten. By its own witchery, it has spun a cocoon about itself and I can't get near it. But you, on the other hand...With the blood of the Ashura clan you have inside of you, I can tear through its barrier. And the eclipse that will occur in seven days will be the final component to reviving Shuratou. I need to bring down Taishakuten. To do that, I need your blood."

"No! You can't destroy Taishakuten! Yasha is going to do it! He promised!" Ashura yelled. "Don't come near me again! I'm leaving!" With that, he released a small burst of flames.

"Brat..." muttered Kumaraten. "I've waited too long to be diverted by tricks..." He then created an earthquake that stopped Ashura in his tracks. From above, several stalactites fell down. Suddenly, a blonde, dark-skinned human woman barged in and created a force field with her quirk to protect Ashura. After the whole ordeal was over, the woman asked Ashura if he was alright.

"Using your power for the young king...your devotion impresses me, Kahra." said Kumaraten. He then directed his gaze to Ashura and said, "I'm not going to hurt you. After all, you're going to revive Shuratou for me. Until the eclipse, I will never let you leave the castle."

After Kumaraten left, the woman, now identified as "Kahra" took Ashura's hand and bowed. "Please do not worry. As long as I have breath in my body, I will protect you...my lord."

_LATER..._

"Lord Ashura, is everything alright?" Kahra asked Ashura who was trapped in a sphere.

"Nothing's alright!" cried Ashura. "Let me go back to Yasha! I wanna go back _now_!"

"Please wait just a while longer." Kahra pleaded. "I'll send you back with Shuratou soon, I promise."

"Why should I trust you? You're from Kusumabura, after all...Right, Kahra?" said Ashura.

"No...You're wrong." Kahra told him. "I was in holy orders among the Ashura clan...I was the royal priestess to the former Lord Ashura."

At the mention of the Ashura clan, Ashura's face lit up brightly. "So then...that means you know about the Ashuras, right? Tell me about them!" he declared.

"As you wish, sire." replied Kahra. "The Ashuras were the light of Tenkai, with the powers of illusion and fire. Their king was the Guardian Warrior of Tenkai. and he or she would always lead the Twelve Divine Generals of the Ashura and the Four Heavenly Generals with a strong sense of justice. Ashura Castle was sister stronghold to the Celestial Emperor's Zenmi Castle...yet more like a reflection in a pool. Its mysterious powers allowed us to live in an underwater domain. Only the Ashuras and those specially permitted were allowed to enter."

"Kahra, tell me!" cried Ashura. "What was my father like?"

"A regal, strong, and noble king of the Ashuras." said Kahra. "A truly great man."

"How about my mother?" Ashura asked. "Tell me about my mother, Kahra...What was she like?"

At the mention of Ashura's mother, a dark shadow was cast over Kahra's face. "She, that is...I should say, very intelligent and active and...skilled at anything she put her mind to. She was my twin sister...and her name was Shashi. We were both accepted to holy office within the Ashuras. As is the Ashura tradition...we were humans inducted into their tribe to serve as priestesses."

_Shashi...what's become of you?_ Kahra thought as she remembered her sister. Beautiful, strong, and frightening, Shashi was the polar opposite of Kahra and her quirk was also very powerful. She could call forth razor air currents and cut through objects with them, and she took pride in that ability.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"It feels like a dream..." murmured a young Kahra. "I still can't believe we were chosen to be the priestesses of the Ashura..."

Her twin, Shashi, merely scoffed. "What are you talking about, Kahra? I think we're skilled enough to qualify as more than just priestesses."

"Don't say such a thing, Shashi...It's any human's dream to be able to be in the service of Lord Ashura. What's more, we received the position of royal priestesses, and were even granted the same lifespan as the heavenly gods..." Kahra exclaimed.

"Then it's natural for a priestess to be treated as a god!" laughed Shashi. "We're different, you and I. I won't be satisfied just being a priestess of the Ashura, sister. I have a simple wish, you see. And that is to stand above everything and have everybody kneel at my feet! Not only humans...but all the gods of Tenkai, too. Everything in the world!"

"Shashi, listen to yourself! It's awful for a human to desire such things..." said Kahra, a concerned look on her face.

"No, _you _listen." Shashi said. "I've already received the power to make my wish come true. Lord Ashura gave it to me. The power of a god...and the lifespan to use it, too. Combined with the power I was born with, I am enough to become a high queen in my own right. Just think about it! With my deadly wind blades and your impenetrable force field, we will become an unstoppable force."

And, indeed, everything went out very smoothly. Shashi had been chosen to become Lord Ashura's wife.

One time, Lord Ashura had given his fiancee a bird. "Oh, Shashi, what a charming bird!" Kahra exclaimed as she held the bird in her hands.

"I got her from the king." said Shashi. "You can have her, Kahra."

"What? But...he gave her to you..." Kahra said.

Shashi snorted. "Well, I'm a busy woman and you're not. So take care of it. The queen has spoken." she told her sister, and then unfolded a beautiful dress. "Now, look at this! What do you think of my wedding dress?"

Just before Kahra could make a comment, the bird fluttered up and had one of its talons stuck in Shashi's wedding dress. "It's caught..." she muttered, then grabbed the bird by the wings. "Stupid bird!"

Kahra made a move to stop her sister, but it was too late. The bird's wings were slashed off by Shashi's quirk, and it was left to bleed to death. "Clean up this mess, wouldn't you...?" said Shashi as she walked out. Kahra always feared that her sister's cruelty and ambition would get the worst of her...

And one day, it actually happened. During the Holy War.

"I summon you, Rago, the guardian beast!" declared Shashi as Kahra came running.

"Shashi, where are you going?! Tenkai is in danger! You have to do something! You...you're the _queen, _aren't you? Where are you going at a time like this?" cried Kahra.

Shashi scoffed. "Silly, silly Kahra. Don't you see that this is the perfect time to make my wish come true? I'm leaving." she said as her guardian beast, Rago, appeared.

"Stop! Don't go to Taishakuten!" Kahra tried to persuade her sister. "Stop deceiving Lord Ashura and your people!"

"Oh, so you knew about us all along, eh...?" Shashi grinned.

"If you really must see him, please promise me that this will be the last time." Kahra begged. "At this rate, no matter how many hundreds of years he fights, Taishakuten doesn't have a chance at winning!"

Shashi's wicked grin widened upon hearing this. "That's right..._at this rate. _But if someone from the Ashura helped him, it'd be easy for him to conquer Tenkai. Someone who knows everything about the Ashura army. Their weaknesses, their potential. Someone like me. I could care less who becomes the Celestial Emperor...as long as I get to stand by his side as wife. I'd rather be the wife of the ruler of Earth than the wife of a mere Guardian Warrior."

As Rago took off, Kahra called out "Shashi! Don't you have any love for Lord Ashura?"

"He never looked at me as a real wife, you know." Shashi told her sister. "He only saw me as a means to an heir."

"Do you have any love for Lord Ashura's baby...for _your _baby?" cried Kahra.

When the words hit her ears, Shashi smiled wickedly. "Hmm, that's true, the baby may cause trouble for my plans, I suppose I'll just have to take care of it. Like that bird the other day. Yes, I'll kill it with my own hands."

_~END FLASHBACK~ _

"Kahra! Say, Kahra, what were you going to tell me about my mother during the Holy War?" asked Ashura.

"Ah...I..." Kahra muttered. "There were some difficulties, she couldn't bring you up the way she wanted to. However, she was looking forward to your birth right from the start."

Ashura's face lit up brightly at this statement. "REALLY?"

Suddenly, an elderly man came into the cave Ashura was being held captive at. He was part demon. "There you are, Kahra. Kumaraten wants to see you. Go to him immediately." he ordered, then grumbled "That foolish priestess...always wasting time..." as he left.

"What's his problem?" Ashura yelled, obviously pissed. "C'mon, Kahra, you don't have to take orders like that from Kumaraten! What a despicable man! I hate him!"

Kahra smiled sadly. "Don't say that, Ashura. He really is a good man. It is true that his grudge against Taishakuten has twisted him...but deep down, he has a good soul."

"Kahra..." asked Ashura. "Do you like Kumaraten?"

"The truth is...I'm expecting a baby. And that baby is Kumaraten's." said Kahra.

"Wow! Really?" Ashura cried. "Can you feel the baby inside you?"

Suddenly, Kahra's expression shifted. "This...baby shouldn't be born."

At this statement, Ashura remembered how people treated him in the past—how the people at the Yasha village kept on saying he was a bad omen, and Gigei's statement that she needed him. "How can you say that?" he cried. "That's a horrible thing to say! That poor baby! It hurts when people say they don't need you. It's sad to be an unwanted child. You can't go on living if nobody needs you."

Kahra just nodded and left for Kumaraten's chambers. When she arrived, Kumaraten asked "What took you so long? It appears that now that you're back with your real master, you don't pay much attention to the time." He then pulled her towards him, and cupped her face with one of his hands. "You're looking a little pale...are you feeling alright?"

"Are you worried about me?" asked Kahra.

Kumaraten pulled his hand away, surprised, and declared "About you? You presume too much...I'm just worried about the baby. That child is going to be the king of this castle after me...you're just a priestess out of work! Of course the baby comes first!"

Kahra wiped away stray tears, hurt.

* * *

At UA, a class presidential candidate was going on, and Izuku had gotten the most votes. However, he didn't really want to be Class President, so he handed the role over to Iida, who had shown excellent leadership skills when 1-A was practically drowning in the swarm of reporters that had barged into UA to meet All Might. Once the whole ordeal was over, Izuku along with Naga met up with Tenkuka and Atsuki who had brought some of the friends they made, namely Neito Monoma and Kendo Itsuka.

"I'm 1-B's Class President!" Kendo cried out enthusiastically.

"And I'm Vice President." Tenkuka smiled.

Naga was surprised at that declaration. "What? No way! You deserve to be 1-B's Class President, not Big Hands Girl!"

"But I'm really fine..." murmured the blue-haired princess.

Meanwhile, Izuku was chatting up a storm with Atsuki and Monoma. Suddenly Monoma said, "Have you heard about Dekiru? He's trending on the internet!"

"Yeah, he's really cool. I love him." Atsuki said dreamily. Izuku couldn't help but laugh softly, knowing that "Dekiru" was actually Taishakuten that Atsuki despised. But, thankfully, both Atsuki and Monoma were big fans of Dekiru, and Izuku could make fast friends with Monoma by saying that he was well-acquainted with the vigilante(which wasn't a lie, since he and Taishakuten were together even before the whole Dekiru project).

Meanwhile, in another corner, Ashido had called in the rest of Class 1-A to talk about Izuku's strange behavior. "Midoriya has been acting really weird lately." she declared. "It's like he's hiding something from the rest of us, doing all that research about the Holy War 300 years ago and when we ask him, he keeps on saying "there might be more to the war than meets the eye". I'm getting to the bottom of this."

"Me too!" Kirishima joined in.

"And so am I!" Kaminari spoke.

"Let's do this!" Yaoyorozu declared, and in no time, everyone gathered was speaking up.

Bakugo was the last one to join, he apparently "didn't care what Deku's up to" but Kirishima dragged him in, making him part of the "heist team".

* * *

**Next chapter:The birth of the Special Task Forces and Deku's introduction to Rasetsu! Also, the Yasha VS Varuna fight didn't happen, I'm planning to launch all Five Gods of the West at the same time in a certain chapter.**


End file.
